Stop being so cute Rin!
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Rin shows up suddenly at Haru's house after transforming into his ten year old self again. After some long decisions Haru decides to take care of him after seeing how scared he is. Could this be the chance they need to repair the emotional gap between them? Fem HaruxRin, HETERO, Fluff, (NO SMUT), (Minor Makoto and Sousuke appearances)
1. Chapter 1

**So basically Rin gets magically turned into his child form and Haru opts to look after him**

 **Fluff story and about these two characters working out their feelings for each other**

 **Review, follow, favourite and Private message me with any ideas for fanfics you want me to do**

 **Darkpheonix666**

It was another sunny day over Iwatobi and white fluffy clouds rolled over a brilliant blue sky. A gentle breeze blew in the wind Haru was having a domestic goddess day. Every Sunday she changed the futon, sheets, laundry and dusted the house to make sure everything was cleaned top to bottom.

"Maybe I should do mackerel kebabs with miso soup for lunch" Haru thought to herself as she folded the dried laundry. A good meal always tasted much more rewarding after hard work. It felt like you had worked hard for it and it was more deserving to be rewarded for you efforts.

She loved finding many ways to cook her fish for a tasty meal. The omega 3 was good for her heart and complexion. If only Rin would try adding more fish in his diet. Sharks were supposed to eat fish as well as meat; however being the stubborn person that he was that would never happen.

"He really became a pain after growing up" Haru sighed crossly. How had he managed to do such a 180 since they were kids? He used to be very sweet, shy and stubborn as a kid but always friendly and playful. After coming back from Australia he became cold, distant and stubborn.

As much as she knew she couldn't change what happened to him; she couldn't help but wish for the old Rin to come back. She wanted the sweet, caring, sensitive and playful boy she fell for on to come back.

Haru sighed heavily her black hair gently blowing in the wind "What happened to you?...Rin" she said sadly. She couldn't understand what had hurt him so much as to change the way he had; but she wanted to learn and how to heal the wounds in his heart.

Suddenly she heard a knocking at the door. She wasn't expecting visitors and today was Sunday. Makoto never came unless invited or unless it was a school day. That and he was getting ready for his family trip.

She hummed thoughtfully wondering who it could be. She put down her basket of fresh sheets and clothes and approached the door. Her back clicked as she straightened up causing her to grumble.

As she reached the door she sighed heavily; she hoped it wasn't Nagisa asking her to hang out; she had chores to do. She quickly pulled on her sandals and opened the sliding door.

"Makoto School is tomorrow" she muttered crossly as she opened the door. She was surprised to be met with a tearful looking Rin. However instead of the 17 year old teen she knew; instead it was the cute lovable Rin from her childhood.

Time seemed to stop and she froze on the spot. Was this a dream? Had Kami heard her wish and granted it? If so then she would happily kneel at his feet and kiss them until she passed out. To be able to see the cute boy from her childhood again before he became a stubborn Tsundere was the best thing she could ask for. (next to endless mackerel and the ocean at her front door literally)

She stared at the small crying boy quietly and eventually knelt down to poke his cheek. To her surprise he was actually here and it wasn't a dream. Just to make sure she poked a few more times until he batted her hands away in annoyance.

The boy looked at her tearfully his maroon eyes filled with fear and sadness "Haru..." he hiccuped tearfully. He didn't realize it but his puppy dog eyes crying face was melting her stone cold nature into her hidden girly side.

Haru felt a sense of concern wash over him. Had someone done this as a prank? Perhaps Kami was punishing him for something he had done? "Rin what happened?" she asked worriedly patting his head gently. She could never leave a crying child alone.

Rin sniffed wiping his eyes "I...I don't...*hic*...I just...*hic*...woke up...*sniff*...and found...*sniff* myself...*hic*...in this body" he explained tearfully.

He had no idea why or how this was happening. He didn't know how long it would last and he couldn't go to school like this. He didn't know where else to turn as he knew Haru was good at keeping secrets.

Haru gave him a sympathetic look and hugged him warmly "Its ok now Rin" she soothed gently. He was safe now and everything would be alright; she was just glad that he wasn't attacked by any perverts on the way here. If so she would have cut their damn hands off at the hilt.

Rin nuzzled into her shoulder gently tears still spilling over onto her shirt. He just wanted to be back to normal but he didn't know how to change back. He hoped this was a dream but he knew it wasn't.

Haru held the boy closer to her gently. He must have been so frightened to wake up in a body that was not his normal one. God knows how he made it across here without any of his classmates seeing him.

 _ **A short while later**_

Haru and Rin were sat at her table drinking tea and chocolate milk. Given the small body Rin was in he hadn't a taste for tea anymore. However she would have to be careful with his sugar intake to prevent sugar highs.

"Feel better now?" Haru asked gently gazing at the small boy. He looked so cute with his red puffy eyes. It was taking all her self control not to blush and take a picture. While she had a calm face she was internally fan-girling at his cute crying face.

Rin nodded quietly staring at the table. He was grateful for Haru being so understanding and letting him in. Having a good cry to release all his stress really felt good; no wonder girls did it so often.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Haru asked curiously. If Gou or Sousuke knew anything about this they could be her allies. It was better not to deal with these things alone after all.

Rin shook his head quietly. He had run away from home after seeing himself like this so they wouldn't find out. He had left a note for Gou saying he was going to Haru's place for a while.

Sousuke had no idea and was in the dark about it. Despite the fact they were childhood friends he didn't have the guts to tell him. How the hell could he explain the fact that he woke up in his child body? Plus Sousuke would look like a pervert who was into Shouta or something creepy like that.

Haru sighed heavily; guess she was dealing with this by herself. It wasn't going to be easy but nothing ever was. She got up slowly to find her phone. She would need to call Makoto and a few others letting them know she would be off for a while.

Rin watched her get up and stared after her anxiously "Haru where are you going?" he asked curiously. Was she going to another room to cry about the burden that had been placed on her?

"I have to make some calls" Haru stated bluntly as she started dialing. There were two people she had to call to let them know their situation; Makoto would tell Gou and Gou would tell Sousuke or something like in that order.

"To who?!" Rin cried loudly slamming his hands on the table. Was she going to tell the others about his situation?! He would never be able to face his friends looking like this!

Haru blinked at him but could understand his concern "School mainly; I need to let them know I'll be off these two days" she explained bluntly. She couldn't exactly not look after Rin when he was like this; besides it was summer break in 2 day so missing a few days from school was no big deal.

Spending her summer looking after child Rin wasn't such a bad idea. She knew Makoto was going to visit his family soon and so he would be away anyway. Plus with Rin as a child he would be less annoying.

Nagisa and Rei tended to hang out together a lot. While she appreciated them as friends Nagisa's energy was often hard to deal with. He was always so excitable that it was like dealing with a small child.

Rin blinked in surprise but was grateful; School ended for summer in 2 days. While he didn't usually spend his summer this way; he was stuck with Haru until he knew how to fix this. The reason he came to her was because Haru could keep a secret. She never blabbed about anything and tended to keep to herself.

Makoto wasn't the type to either but his first reaction would to panic. He was already pretty shaken up about it himself; so he didn't need someone else panicking. If that happened he would only break down again.

Haru always remained level headed and in control even when things fell apart. It was one of the many things he admired about her. She was mature and knew how to deal with things; no matter how hard.

Haru smiled at him "Trust me Rin" she said kindly and began to dial. She had a lot of phone calls to make. She sighed heavily as she called the first person; she internally looked up her best lies in her mental folders.

 _ **2 phone calls later**_

Haru sighed heavily and slumped against the table. All that talking had taken it out of her; hell she was surprised they believed what she said. She had never been a good liar so she patted herself on the back for her hard work.

She told Gou that Rin had gotten sick and she had bumped into him on her way home. Being the stubborn idiot he was she had dragged him back to her place and put him in bed. She lied about exhaustion and stress being the main reason he was ill.

Gou knowing what her brother was like believed her and thanked Haru for her help. She also cursed at how Tsundere and troublesome her brother was. She promised to make it up to her when Rin was better.

She had told Makoto that her distant cousin was coming to stay so she needed to look after her. She had also asked for a few boys clothes to borrow as her cousin was a bit of a tomboy.

Haru didn't actually have any younger cousins; they were older and lived far away. However Makoto believed her as he had not met all of her family (plus he was quite gullible). She had also asked him to tell Sousuke that Rin was sick and would be off for some time. She told him she had bumped into him on the way home and he was in a bad state.

Being the person she was unable to leave him alone she brought him back to her place. Makoto had laughed but agreed to do so; calling him same old Rin. After that he had hung up and texted her about what time he would be over.

Rin watched the Raven sigh heavily her energy depleted. He felt bad about causing her so much trouble and was grateful for her help. "Haru...are you ok?" he asked worriedly. He knew she never spoke up when something was wrong; so he worried about her.

"I'm fine Rin...Just tired from all that talking" Haru reassured him wearily. Being an introvert talking for long periods of time wore her out. No matter what situation it was; talking to too many people was just exhausting.

Rin bowed his head sadly "Thanks Haru...you didn't have to do this. You could have just dumped me on my sister instead" he said gratefully. Yes she was a pain in the ass and her addiction to muscles was scary; but she was still family and he loved her.

Haru looked up blinked at him in awe of what he said. If he had gone to his sister she would undoubtedly panic and only made the situation worse. Panic was not what was needed right now; even thought it was rather shocking. Rin was obviously shaken up and scared as it was; he needed reassurance and comfort right now not more panicking.

She frowned crossly and reached out to flick Rin's forehead crossly. This was not his fault and he had nothing to apologize for. Blaming himself would not help things or change the matter.

Rin winced at the sudden contact and rubbed his head crossly "What the hell was that for?" he said crossly. He was feeling guilty about forcing all this responsibility on her. He never usually showed this side of himself so she should be grateful.

"None of this is your fault Rin. You didn't make any of this happen nor did you have any influence over it. You have nothing to apologize for" Haru stated firmly. While she would never admit it; she wondered if that thought about their childhood had influenced it. However to avoid arguments she decided to keep the topic to herself.

Rin looked at her in awe his eyes filled with tenderness "Haru..." he said gently. This was the first time he had seen her act so...maternal. It was actually kind of impressive to see her so mature.

Haru smiled wearily at him "Besides it'll be nice to not have to spend my summer alone" she reassured him optimistically. Her summer was spent visiting the local pool, sleeping in, eating snacks or watching TV shows. She wasn't good with too much heat so she didn't go out too often.

However having Rin around would compel her to do more things. Maybe they could go swimming together, go to the local park, watch movies together, stargaze from the porch and maybe visit the park festival.

Rin's eyes welled up with more tears and he got up quickly. He then walked quickly to the side where Haru was sat and hugged her tightly.

She didn't have to help him, she didn't have to let him stay here and she could have dumped him on someone else. Yet here she was actively helping him and lying to keep him out of trouble and getting found out.

Haru was shocked by Rin's hug but she didn't hate it. But how could she not help him? How scared must he have been to wake up in a strange body with nobody to tell?

She smiled gently and reached out to ruffle his head "Not allowed" she said firmly. He wasn't allowed to cry and blame himself for a situation he had no control over. He had nothing to apologize for whatsoever.

Rin blinked in surprise still resting against her. Was she saying that he wasn't allowed to hug her; or initiate the hugs? Then he recalled she wasn't a very clingy person in general and felt bad.

Haru turned her head on the table to look at him smiling "Don't you _dare_ feel like you're a bother Rin. How could I leave you alone when you're so scared?" she said firmly.

With that all of Rin's self control to hold back his tears snapped. He couldn't handle the kindness that Haru was giving him despite the situation. He couldn't take all the kindness she was giving him; it was just too much.

Haru was surprised at his reaction but understood. She sighed fondly and reached out to cup his head with her arm and hand to comfort him. " _I don't know how long Rin will be stuck like this or why this happened. But I won't leave him alone like this. I'll stay with him until he returns to normal"_ she thought to herself.


	2. C2: Looking for Rin

**Next chapter :)**

 **Warning fluff alert; so if you candle handle cuteness leave now ;3**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haru hummed quietly as she hung the laundry out to dry on the line. Doing it now would get it out of the way and cause less trouble later. She was the type of woman to do chores first so she would have more free time to do what she wanted. Slacking off only piled up more problems and caused a lot of mess later on.

Makoto had come by with the spare clothes before setting off with his family. For once she was grateful for his over packing; as there was a cardboard box full of clothes. Now she wouldn't run out any time soon.

"I never expected him to buy underwear too" Haru said thoughtfully. She had no problem buying kid's underwear from the store; But Makoto had planned ahead in that area too.

He was a very resourceful person and she was grateful for his kindness. He was always able to help her with whatever problems she faced. No matter if it was a stranger, family, friend or classmate he was always there for them when they needed help.

However that would only make it easier for her when caring for Rin; considering she had been thrown out of the blue with him showing up in that form. She now had resources to help take care of him.

It had taken a lot for her not to panic or faint from seeing him like that. It didn't seem real to see him stuck in that body again. Part of her had been in shock and wanted to pass out from seeing like that. The other was internally fangirling at how cute he was.

She still felt her heart race at the memory of his crying face when she opened the door. He had just been to adorable for words that her heart couldn't handle it. God she would have happily died and faced kami with that memory.

"I wonder how long he's going to be stuck like this" Haru thought to herself quietly. She had no idea how he had got stuck in his child body again; nor did she know the cause of it.

Hell how long would it last? Would he be stuck like this for a week? Months? Years even? How long would he be trapped in the body of a child? After all they were still high school students with exams and an education to deal with.

But what she did know was she wasn't going to leave him like this. She was going to protect him and keep him safe. Children were very vulnerable and susceptible to danger and harm. She would let nothing and nobody harm Rin when he was stuck like this; that much she knew.

The idea of someone causing Rin harm made her blood boil. They may have had their differences but what she did know was that he was not a bad guy; and she would not let him deal with this alone. She would look after him until he got better.

She sighed heavily and picked up the empty basket and headed back into the house. He was nowhere to be seen right now. It was amazing how easily he slipped from her sight in his new body.

Probably sulking or crying somewhere about being stuck the way he was. Usually she would scold him; but given the situation it was highly understandable. He had been through a lot in just a few hours.

She removed her sandals before entering the house and placed the basket and her apron on the floor. He wasn't in the sitting room which raised more questions as to where he was hiding.

"Rin? Rin where are you?" Haru called out loudly in a gentle tone. It would make things less stressful to know where he was. She sighed heavily and began to wonder around the house. She checked the kitchen in case he was stealing snacks; No.

She checked the bathroom and toilet; only to find he wasn't there. She had expected to find him there hiding; much to her surprise he wasn't. Kids tended to hide when they were upset; strange yes but their way of dealing with things.

This raised flags for Haru; surely he wouldn't wonder off by himself would he? He knew better than that in his current form right? He was open to a lot of danger right now so he knew better than to leave her side.

He could be playing hide and seek in the futon cupboard right? Kids loved to play hide and seek to surprise adults didn't they? She went back into the sitting room and slowly slid open the airing cupboard. Only to be surprised when she wasn't attack by a small child.

He really was hiding well wasn't he? She was a little worried now; after all there were only so many places he could go. Nobody would recognize him in this form unless they knew him well. So if he left he would be alone and lost; without anybody to help him.

"Rin-chan?! Where are you? I'm getting annoyed!" Haru retorted firmly. She wasn't mad at him only worried as to where he could be. Knowing he was somewhere she knew and could find him would bring her peace of mind. But he wasn't even answering her; which brought her more concern than before.

Rin had been panicking earlier about his transformation; literally shaking like a leaf. Until she calmed him down he had still been jittery. It would take a lot to comfort him into his current predicament. Nobody just accepted they were stuck in a certain body for a long period of time.

Rin was trapped in a child's body again meaning he had to stop doing certain things in his life. He had to hide and keep secrets from other people until he was back to normal.

Of course the poor guy would be panicking. He had no idea of how to change back or if he even could change back. All sorts of thoughts and emotions would be running through his body right now.

She clicked her teeth I frustration and headed upstairs. There was a possibility he was hiding in the bathroom or hiding in the kitchen like she expected. Haru headed upstairs muttering under her breath. She had never been through so much trouble to find someone before.

In his normal body Rin was easy to find. He was like a big cat and always seemed to lounge on her porch sleeping. Now he was like a damn ninja; he slipped out of her grasp and hid so easily. She had no idea where he would slip off to next.

 _ **Upstairs**_

"RIN?!" Haru yelled crossly opening her bedroom door suddenly. She almost regretted yelling the minute she opened her door. Her heart rate went from normal to speeding in a matter of seconds; she just couldn't handle it.

There curled up on her bed fast asleep was Rin. He was clinging to her stuffed dolphin toy and knocked out cold. His eyes were red and puffy from crying but his expression was peaceful and content. Haru had never seen such a face on him before.

All of her anger and annoyance seemed to fade away like snow in the spring. Every negative emotion she had felt earlier was now gone. He was safe; yes he was in her room without asking but he was still safe.

Her expression softened and she sighed heavily. He had probably worn himself out from crying; only question was; why did he come to her room? There was nothing here apart from a bed that he would need. Probably just being nosy as per; she sighed crossly.

Haru approached the bed quietly trying not to make too much noise. She didn't want to wake him when he was sleeping so peacefully like that. She was still a little annoyed at him but less so than before.

As she got closer she knelt beside the bed admiring the sleeping child. Like this he really was too cute. She smiled fondly leaning her hand against her face as she watched him sleep.

"He must have tired himself out with all that crying" she said gently gazing down at him. It was hard to stay mad at him when he was like this. He was just too damn cute for words to describe.

Rin muttered something in his sleep and moaned quietly nuzzling into the toy. She couldn't make out what he was saying though. Perhaps letting him sleep more would be the best thing. He needed all the rest he could after his outburst and the energy it must have taken to get him to her house.

She reached out and gently stroked his head affectionately. He really was soft and warm; just like a baby. She smiled warmly as she gazed down upon the sleeping boy "Sleep well Rin; if only for now".


	3. C3: Rin the tsundere

**HELLOOOOO!** **New chapter to my child Rin fic**

 **Sorry it took so long I've been busy catching up with One punch man :P**

 **I hope you like and as the title suggests; there will be fluff!**

 **Please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haru stood in the kitchen quietly frying mackeral burgers while she stirred the miso soup. She had decided to cook chili mackerel burgers, miso soup, pickled radish and rice for dinner.

She knew Rin would complain about it but she had it leftover in the fridge and it needed using. It wasn't good to waste food as it caused problems and made bills an issue. So despite his complaints it was what they were having.

She hummed quietly to herself as she flipped the burgers so they were evenly cooked on both sides. She didn't want them to be burned or overcooked; but just right and with the right texture.

Suddenly she heard light footsteps coming from downstairs meaning Rin was awake. She hoped he wouldn't be too grouchy after his nap; she didn't want have to deal with that. The footsteps eventually stopped as Rin reached the bottom of the stairs. She then heard him yawn and mentally squealed at how cute he sounded.

He then headed towards the kitchen quietly and opened the door. She almost cried with how cute he looked. Every time she saw him his cuteness factor seemed to keep rising and her heart couldn't handle it.

Rin was still groggy from waking up from his nap. His Maroon hair was tousled and messy making him look adorable in her eyes. He was rubbing one of his eyes with his fist while the other was clenched by his side.

He was wearing some of the clothes Makoto had left earlier for him to borrow. A small long sleeved T shirt with red sleeves while the rest was white. An aquamarine jacket with a white hood and green khaki shorts.

Haru gripped the frying pan and bit her lip as she tried hard not to squeal with pure delight. Sleepy Rin was just too cute for words and she wanted to hug him all over again. How had he become so bratty as he grew up?!

"What's that smell?" Rin asked yawning sleepily. It smelled good but he was still too sleepy to figure out what it was. Not that he hated it but everything was weird to him after just waking up.

Haru coughed awkwardly trying to distract herself. If she kept fangirling over how cute he looked like this she would never be able to look after him. "Fish burgers, Miso and rice with a side of radish" Haru said quickly returning her attention to the cooking.

Rin blinked sleepily. It sounded good but he didn't want to eat fish all the time. Too much of it made him sick due to the strong taste. "Can I have soy with it?" he asked hopefully. He knew soy was salty but it also added a slight tang to his food.

Haru stopped cooking and stared at him in surprise. Was he really asking for soy? Didn't he hate salty things? This was certainly a huge personality change compared to his usual self.

Rin saw her expression and pouted "What? I like the taste" he replied defensively. It didn't mean he was addicted like she was. He did like some variety in his meals like a normal person.

This was a first for Haru; she wondered if his transformation had made him more honest about her cooking skills. "Could you look out chopsticks and such? It would help for when its finally cooked" Haru asked kindly.

Rin nodded and started doing as he was asked. As long as she was looking after him he might as well help her out as best he could. I mean it was the least he could do until he could find some way of paying her back.

" _SOOOO CUTE!"_ Haru cried mentally. Who knew that by being turned into a kid Rin would become an even bigger Tsundere. Sure he was stubborn and short tempered when he was normal; but now he was all pouty and shy which made him so adorable!

While she was in this form she would be sure to spoil the crap out of him. I mean she could get away with teasing him after all. How could she resist anyway? What with that cherub cheek face.

 _ **Later**_

Haru and rin sat at the table with a steaming bowl of rice, miso soup and tasty fish burgers on a plate. For a side dish was pickled radish and for drinks; a juice box for Rin and ice tea for Haru.

"Thank you for the food" Rin and Haru said in unison bowing before they ate. Being polite was of up most importance during meals. To not show gratitude before eating was very rude to the chef.

Rin took a piece of burger in his mouth then dipped it in soy sauce. He stared at it quietly before putting it in his mouth hesitantly. He was kind of scared after he heard Haru put spices in the meat.

Haru watched him quietly as he chewed on his food. She hoped the chili wouldn't be too overpowering for him. It tasted fine to her but kids taste buds were very different compared to teenage ones.

After eating it Rin looked up at her curiously "Haru…" he said hesitantly. It was a little spicy but he liked it. Maybe if she added more flavor usually he would eat stuff like this all the time.

"Hmm?" Haru asked curiously. If he didn't like it she would understand; his taste buds had altered now that he was a kid again. She could find some form of food to eat instead until he changed back.

Rin blushed shyly; before he would always insult her for always eating fish as it seemed boring. But she was a pretty good cook; even if she only ever ate one dish. "I….I think….it's good" he said shyly looking down at his food. He couldn't eat fish every day but he could appreciate her cooking.

Haru smiled gently "I'm glad; I made sure to balance it out so it wouldn't be too much for you" she explained. Now that he was a kid again flavours would be every overpowering to him. His tongue was very sensitive so certain flavours would be strange to him.

Rin blushed but smiled gratefully; he really felt he was being unfair to Haru by running to her for help. But she was being patient with him and he was grateful for it. He then continued to eat quietly enjoying his meal. Maybe he should stop picking on her about her cuisine with this much talent.

He could imagine her as a pretty housewife wearing an apron and welcoming home her spouse. The image of housewife Haru made him blush but he said nothing as to not look like a pervert.

Haru saw his expression and raised an eyebrow "Something wrong Rin?" she asked curiously. Perhaps he was still sleepy and his appetite was not quite 100 percent yet. he had just taken a really long nap after all.

Rin gripped his chopsticks tightly almost hard enough to break them. How could he tell Haru he had such dirty thoughts about her?! He felt awful knowing she was being so kind to him and he was having such dirty ideas. I mean biologically he was 17 but right now he was 10!

"N…Nothing sorry!" he stammered shyly and continued to eat. He couldn't tell her he thought that; she would hate him. He knew how much she hated perverts yet right now he was as bad as them.

Haru raised her eyebrow curiously but decided not to probe any further. He had certainly done a 180 there as far as personality.

However, she knew he was already shy but as a kid his Tsundere side became more obvious. He hated being teased so for now she would leave him be as to not upset him further.

 _ **After dinner**_

Haru stood by the sink washing the dishes quietly. The laundry had been taken in and dinner was now over. Now she and Rin just had to take a bath and they could relax with some cartoons. However, because Rin was a child again staying up late was a no go.

Suddenly Rin entered the kitchen quietly and placed the condiments on the counter reaching up on his tippy toes. He was pretty short as a kid so reaching things was kind of hard.

Haru smiled gratefully "Thanks Rin; how about you go run a bath while I tidy up" she said kindly. All that running around and crying today would have made him dirty; so he needed to clean up.

Rin looked apprehensive "Are you sure?" he asked curiously. Didn't she need more help? He could put away the dishes. He didn't want to just take advantage of her while he stayed at her place.

Haru nodded "You go take a bath; then we can watch cartoons" she suggested kindly. She knew how he loved to watch anime when they were kids. Plus it would allow him to relax a little more.

"Can we watch Pokémon?" Rin asked hopefully. As a kid that had been his favourite show of all time. Even though the show had been running longer and become boring; the old version was still the best.

Haru gave him a firm look "Only if you wash properly and get ready" she warned playfully. Giving him a motive would make sure he did as he was told. That gave her a slight thrill being able to boss him about.

Rin's eyes shone with hope "OK!" he said quickly before dashing upstairs. He would clean everywhere he could think of if it meant he could watch Pokémon!

Haru laughed in amusement; he really was a kid again "So energetic" she chuckled. She had a feeling he would fall asleep after the bath instead of being ready to watch cartoons.


	4. C4: Bad dreams

**Rin has a bad dream of unknown origins and Haru helps him feel better**

 **Warning; fluff is REAL in this chapter so be prepared to cry or squeal from the cuteness**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haru lay in bed quietly next to Rin gazing at his sleeping face. He had worn himself from the bath and never gotten around to watching Pokémon; after everything he was still tired. If she suddenly woke up in a child's body without any idea of how it happened in a public place she would be pretty freaked out the whole situation too.

She gazed at the young boy quietly admiring his gentle expression. As an adult Rin only showed stubborn or annoyed expressions; never anything happy or gentle. She couldn't understand what had happened to him to cause him to change so quickly. The sweet little boy she had grown to love became a stubborn Tsundere and a slight asshole.

Rin had once been so open about his feelings able to vocalize things so easily. But now he was more closed up and quiet; always dealing with things by himself. His eyes always hiding some form of pain or hurt; then acting snappy and closed off about his feelings for other people.

This pained Haru a great deal to know that Rin was dealing with problems but never vocalized what he was feeling. She would always listen to him; even if he felt like nobody cared. She could never ignore someone when she knew they needed her help; even if they didn't ask for anyone to help them.

Suddenly Rin started twitching and kicking about; as if he was trying to run away from something. The thrashing became more frequent till eventually he was hitting Haru slightly. Haru winced as the boy kicked and thrashed her in her own bed. While it didn't hurt much because he was a child; his actions were quite bothersome and hurt a little.

"No…. stop…. stop it!" Rin cried quietly his voice unhappy. He sounded upset and scared; like he was being forced. This shocked Haru and she became concerned; it seemed that Rin was having a bad dream which was normal for children. However, from the sound of his cries; it was quite a serious dream.

"Rin…" she started quietly hoping to rouse him. Maybe he was having a dream in which he was being chased by something scary; like a monster. Tears started to spike the edges of Rin's eyes "Haru!...stop it!...Haru! NOO!" he cried loudly.

Haru got into full maternal mode; whatever was happening to him in the dream was definitely serious. For him to be crying so much and begging for her like this; it had to be a _very_ bad dream.

 _ **In dream**_

 _Rin rushed through the darkness his heart racing and his body spiked with fear. The loud cackles from all around him sent shivers all down his small body. He couldn't see anyone but he could feel eyes watching him from all around like knives._

 _Growls, cackles and loud footsteps were heard coming after him. A loud male voice called out his name over and over again; each time growing more impatient._ " _Rin? Where are you? You know better than to ignore me. ANSWER ME" a loud menacing voice called loudly._

 _Tears spiked Rin's eyes but he didn't look back and kept running. He had to get away; the further away he ran the safer he would be._ _He wanted to be back with Haru; back in her warm embrace and kind smile. The one who was always there to listen to him no matter how badly he acted._

" _Haru! Where are you? HARUUUU?!" Rin cried loudly the tears beginning to spill. He wanted to go home; back to Haru's house and her warm smile._

 _ **Reality**_

Haru started shaking Rin roughly her blue eyes serious and intent. She gripped him tightly by the shoulder and started shaking him hard in order to wake him. She didn't want to hurt him but being forceful seemed to be the only answer she had right now.

"Rin; I'm here. Come back to me!" Haru yelled sternly but not loud enough to wake up the neighbours. She would do anything to wake up Rin from the things that scared him.

Eventually Rin's actions began to relax and he softened causing him to snap his eyes open and wake himself from the dream. He lay on his back his maroon eyes wide open with fear and his hair sticking to his face with sweat. His heart was thumping within his chest and his body was shaking like a leaf.

Haru sat close beside him her blue eyes filled with concern but relief was beginning to shine through. It was all over now and the dreams couldn't scare him anymore. She stroked a few of his bangs from his face gently her face comforting and gentle "Its ok now Rin; I'm here and your safe" she reassured him gently.

He was lying beside her in her bed; surrounded by soft blankets and warmth. It was the middle of the night and the rest of the world was asleep while they lay here now roused from sleep.

Rin slowly looked over at Haru his eyes still filled with tears; she was still here. He wasn't trapped in that cold dark place anymore; he was back in the place he knew. "H….Haru…." Rin stammered quietly his voice still cracking. This was real wasn't it? He was back with her and he wasn't alone anymore; in that cold void from before.

Haru smiled gently "I'm here Rin; it was just a bad dream" she assured him kindly. Poor thing; it must have been really scary for him to act like that. She had never seem him that scared in all her life; it was quite a surprise for her.

Rin's eyes welled up with tears all over again and he leapt up; he rushed up at Haru and gripped her waist. He broke down into sobs again crying her name over and over again.

Haru was startled by his sudden outburst to grab her but she managed to keep herself steady. She then smiled warmly and stroked his back to comfort him; he had just been through a scary experience.

"Haru…. I….it was…. I couldn't find you…." Rin sobbed tearfully burying his face into her body the tears still spilling hadn't been able to see anything or anyone; just that endless amount of black and darkness surrounding him. The noises and voices following him wherever he went.

Haru hummed and made gentle sounds to coax the small boy of his tears. Having bad dreams as a child was very scary; mainly because you had no idea of what the hell was going on. "Ssh; don't worry I'm here now. Nothing can hurt you anymore Rin" Haru coaxed gently. He was far away from anything that would ever try and cause him anymore fear.

Rin looked up at her quietly his eyes still red from crying "Y…You promise" he sniffed tearfully. It had felt so real; he had thought he would never get away from it. He still felt like if he let go of her the darkness and scary voice would come back to find him.

Haru nodded quietly "I promise Rin" she assured him. She would never lie to Rin; not about such things like this. He was away from the dream and back to the safety of her room.

Rin got up slowly and wrapped his arms around her neck. He wanted to be closer to her; her warmth and smell made him feel safe. "I…. I was so scared…. I thought…. I thought you were gone" Rin whispered quietly his voice shaking. It had been so cold and dark; being able to see nothing in front of him but silence and the endless blackness.

Haru quietly wrapped her arms around the small boy cupping his head and back with her arms. He needed to feel safe right now; secure and knowing he was away from that place. Knowing that he was safe and that it hadn't been real; that whatever had been real in the dream was now gone and wouldn't be able to hurt or scare him.

"I'll never leave you Rin; I'll always be here" she reassured him gently. Even if it seemed like she wasn't there briefly; she would always come back to him. She would always find him no matter how far apart they were.

Rin hummed contently his tone unsure but still a little relieved. He then continued to hug her quietly not moving from his position. He wanted to stay close to her until he felt better.

Haru held the boy close to her body quietly; poor thing was still shaking like a leaf and clinging to her for dear life. His dream must have been pretty terrifying for him to act like this. She moved her head carefully to speak into his ear "You want some hot cocoa?" she asked gently. It would help him relax and eventually make him sleepy.

Rin didn't move but she felt him nod into the crook of her neck. Haru then smiled gently and picked him up carefully making sure to cup his behind with her hands. Children were a lot more fragile than adults and she didn't want to hurt him accidentally after he had been so shaken from that dream.

She then made her way to the kitchen quietly not caring about her messy bed hair or short bed shirt. Right now, Rin's well being was more important than anything else; decency was not an issue.

 _ **In kitchen**_

Haru sat quietly at the table watching Rin as he sipped his hot beverage quietly. He had relaxed immensely and was now very quiet and cosy. His tangled and messed up maroon hair, sleepy eyes and ruffled bed clothes made him look adorable. Poor little guy had surely had a scare earlier with that bad dream.

Haru sat opposite at the table watching him; she was sleepy herself but was more concerned that he was feeling better. He had just been thrashing about in her bed not that long ago.

"You feeling a little better?" Haru asked worriedly. If he didn't want to talk about it that would be ok; as long as he was starting to feel like himself again. That was what was more important right now; how he was feeling.

Rin looked up shyly and nodded; this was really good hot cocoa. He could feel himself relaxing and the fear dispersing into nothing. Haru was such a good homemaker she would make a great wife one day; plus a pretty amazing mum.

Haru smiled with relief "Starting to feel sleepy again?" she asked warmly. In his current body; sleep was a necessary tool. His current body used up a lot of energy and he needed to restore it with sleep.

Rin nodded sipping the last of his drink out of the cup. He was starting to feel drowsy again but was also worried the dreams may come back to scare him. It had felt so real despite the fact Haru had reassured him that everything was ok now.

"Want me to cuddle you again? To keep the monsters away?" Haru asked kindly. Since he was so small; he would be scared easily. He didn't have to keep up a brave front if he didn't want to.

Rin blushed shyly but nodded; he wasn't a baby but that dream had been really scary. It was ironic how he was thinking he hadn't had one since he was a child; given his current predicament.

Haru smiled her eyes loving "You finished?" she asked. If he had drunk all he could manage that was ok; it had started to do its job anyway. She could see the sleep starting to taunt him; starting to pull him into a peaceful state of mind.

Rin hesitated then nodded; he was starting to feel sleepy again. Hot milk and chocolate powder really did work wonders on the human mind. It was so simple and yet so effective to bringing the drowsy feelings over the human body.

Haru got up slowly and put his mug in the sink; he had done pretty well. There was only a mouthful at the bottom of it; not enough for her either. She then wiped Rin's mouth of residue with her thumb gently making sure to keep him clean. The latter blushed a little at her close contact despite him frantically hugging her earlier.

She then picked him up gently making sure to hold him close to her and support him properly. Rin settled and nuzzled into her embrace quietly starting to fall asleep. Haru contented and carried him upstairs quietly. It was a good thing she had been awake; or Rin would have woken up crying by himself.


	5. C5: I didn't mean to!

**Haru decides to take a bath with Rin while he panics about the situation**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **PM me with ideas for more child Rin**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Rin sat curled up at the side of the bathroom under the spray of the shower. His face was red with embarrassment and his heart was racing a mile a minute. He racked his brain for an idea of how he got himself into the current situation.

He hadn't expected this to happen at all; before he could protest upon finishing breakfast she had carried him to the bathroom. The dishes were already done as she had finished them as he ate his breakfast.

She had then picked him up over her shoulder while he bitterly complained in embarrassment. However, she had just ignored him and continued on her way to the bathroom.

He knew right now he was a kid and this was ok; parents and children; hell, even siblings did this growing up. Mothers and fathers would bathe with their kids to make sure they were ok until a certain point.

Siblings would always bathe together until a certain age together to save water. There was nothing weird about it when you were still a kid. So why was he blushing and embarrassed like this.

In all honesty despite the fact he was physically a child; his mind was still that of a healthy 17-year-old male. His mind was still filled with the hormones and lust that came with being around a female.

Haru saw Rin curled up in the corner and became worried "Rin are you feeling ok?" she asked cautiously. Was he still feeling the effects of that bad dream from last night?She knew he was embarrassed about being carried. The only reason he had clung to her so much last night was because he was understandably scared from his dream.

However now that it was over he was back to being a Tsundere. Though she was sad to say she missed him being clingy; it was kind of cute in her opinion. When he was stubborn like this he became more difficult which stressed her out a lot.

"I…I'm fine" he stammered shyly. He knew Haru was just trying to save water but he still felt weird about it. He wasn't used to seeing her anything but her swimsuit when it came to revealing.

But now she wasn't wearing a swimsuit this time meaning her healthy teenage body was on full display. Even though he wasn't; Rin couldn't help but feel like a pervert. I mean he was seeing her up close and personal after all; who wouldn't be upset?

Haru blinked quietly and frowned; she had grocery shopping to do today and she couldn't go without Rin. So, he needed to clean himself off if they were going to go. She didn't want to miss out on any bargains they had before anyone else got them.

She knew he hadn't been happy about being carried; but she didn't want to miss out on any of the sales. She knew that he loved meat and to treat him she had wanted to get to the store as soon as possible.

"Rin…" she said gently approaching the maroon haired boy. She couldn't fathom what could be wrong with him. Up until breakfast he had seemed fine; now he was acting very unlike himself.

Rin stiffened upon hearing her approach "DON'T!" he yelled anxiously turning around to slap her hand away. The after effect sound echoed through the empty room like a ripple effect on a repeat cycle.

The two swimmer's eyes widened with shock at his outburst. While Rin was known to be a Tsundere he was by no means violent or cruel. He had never slapped anyone in their entire life.

"I…. I didn't…." Rin stammered quietly. He kept his eyes pinned to the floor out of desperation not to look at Haru. He could practically sense the tension in the air stronger than the fish she loved to eat.

Since they were kids Haru had truly become a beauty. But he felt wrong seeing her like this; more notably because he was using his childhood body to get close to her. He felt no better than a molester on a train by bathing with her like this; even if he was stuck in a child's body. He felt like he was doing something horrible to her.

He really cared about Haru and was grateful to her for caring for him when he was stuck like this. However, he felt like he was taking advantage of her right now when they were bathing.

Sleeping beside her was fine because he and Haru used to share a bed all the time as kids. During sleepovers, the two would unconsciously hug each other in their sleep; be it Haru or Rin doing the deed.

However, this was different; he was the only one as a kid here. Haru was a grown teenager and so was he (mentally at least). By seeing Haru like this he didn't know where to look or what to say.

Haru's expression became concerned; she then knelt beside Rin and placed a hand on his shoulder. She could tell something was clearly bothering Rin and she would get to the bottom of it.

"Rin; talk to me" Haru said kindly. Being trapped in a body like this was bound to be confusing and scary. I mean it had only been one day after all; you couldn't suddenly get used to it.

Rin stiffened and he swallowed nervously. He tightened his grip around his knees his eyes still pinned to the floor not looking up to face her. "I…. I don't want to…. I mean…." He began hesitantly. He didn't want Haru to hate him for this when he eventually changed back (whenever that was going to be).

He respected her way too much to see her like this; and while he had fantasized about it in his normal body it felt wrong to be with her like this. I mean he hadn't even told her how he felt about her yet.

Haru blinked and realized he must be embarrassed about bathing with her. However, no matter how she looked at it; this was no different than something Makoto would do with his siblings or what a mother would with their child.

She sighed heavily her expression becoming frustrated; while she was glad Rin respected her enough to feel guilty, he wasn't doing anything wrong in her eyes. "It's ok Rin" she said bluntly. This was just a big sister and little brother taking a bath after all; nothing wrong with that.

Rin blushed shyly; was she saying she _wanted_ to take a bath with him? But wasn't she just a little embarrassed about this at all? I mean she sometimes stripped in the middle of public randomly when she saw water; but she was always wearing her swimsuit underneath or underwear.

"Mothers bathe with their kids, don't they?" she reassured him playfully. Her mother had done the same when she was a child; and no doubt his had done the same to him.

On top of that when they were kids; he would have bathed with Haru during sleepovers, as she did with Makoto as kids, and he and Gou did as kids. There was nothing wrong with what they were doing; yes, it was still Rin in there but right now he was a kid. He was weaker in this body and would need help with some things.

As long as he was in this body she would be of help to him and keep him safe. The idea of him getting into danger like this made her stomach knot up. If someone so much as touched a hair on his head they would pay dearly.

Rin shifted his face becoming thoughtful "Well…. yeah but…." Even so he felt like he was doing something bad. He was seeing Haru up close and personal; in a body, not even Makoto saw. Sure, he had seen her mid strip but always covered her up before she got too revealing.

"We used to bathe together as kids, right?" she said warmly a smile appearing on her face. Sure, she was older now but he was very much a child right now compared to her.

" _But we're not kids anymore!"_ Rin snapped adamantly. His eyes widened upon what he just said; well he was right now but in general he wasn't a kid. Despite his current form his mind was still that of his teenage form. He had hormones and desires running through him despite his current child form.

Haru smirked; she wasn't a kid anymore but he undoubtedly was. He was definitely in the body of the boy whom she had played with in their childhood. The boy whom had been sweet, shy and playful with her despite her stoic nature. However, as they grew up he had become distant and stubborn; yet she still cared for him.

"Speak for yourself" she teased in amusement. From where she was sitting he was indeed a child and she was the adult here. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh; Rin had walked into that one himself without her help.

Rin blushed; he had walked into that one and he accepted that. However, he still wasn't happy about what was going on right now "I mean...you know..." he explained awkwardly. God he was just making this worse by the minute.

Haru sighed heavily and picked up the smaller male quietly. It was her job to look after him when he was stuck like this; so why couldn't he just behave. He could just stay quiet and let her spoil him a little.

Rin cried out in surprise as Haru picked him up from behind. He blushed harder as he felt her soft breasts behind his back. " _Those…. Those are…. Haru's…"_ he mentally stammered. They were even softer than people said they were; he was torn between happiness and embarrassment right now.

Haru then placed them both in the hot bath water quietly sighing pleasantly as the water covered their bodies. She never felt so happy as she did when she was in the water.

The water lapped over her body and caused her hair to flow over the water like seaweed. Her breasts floated a little over the water causing Rin to blush once more. He looked away adamantly and started looking for the soap. He had to admit despite his embarrassment she did look like a fairy tale mermaid.

However, he was shorter in his child form meaning the water reached his chest and caused him to appear like was sinking. One of the downsides to being a kid again was you realized the things you couldn't do that you could as an adult.

Haru smirked; he looked like a little merboy poking out of the water like that. He really was embarrassed about bathing with her; it was quite adorable. However he obviously wasn't enjoying this as much as she was.

Sighing heavily, she grabbed a bottle of her shampoo. It was mineral shampoo meaning it had seaweed and other products in to look after her hair. She squeezed some out and rubbed it in her hands quietly. She then started to massage the smaller males head gently making sure not to hurt him.

Rin opened his mouth to protest; he was capable of looking after himself in some areas at least. He didn't need her babying him like this and he didn't want to think of her being uncovered.

"You're in a hurry, right? Besides I was hoping to get discount meat from the store" she retorted defensively. Obviously, Rin wasn't comfortable with some areas of being a child yet. But the fact he respected her enough not to look was very cute.

He at least had manners as a child and that made her happy. Compared to his gruff teenage form his childhood form was very polite and considerate. If only he could act that way normally then she wouldn't get so impatient and fed up with him.

Rin felt his cheeks heat; how did she know what was wrong before he even said it? Was she psychic or something like that? However, he was grateful she was being so understanding about his feelings. It made him respect her just that little bit more as a person.

"T…. Thanks" he said quietly bowing his head. The fact that she was being so understanding made him feel a little better. When she wasn't being distant, quiet and stoic; she was very sweet and motherly.

Haru smiled "Tilt your head; The suds will run" she said kindly. Soap hurt like hell when it got in your eyes so tilting his head back would help prevent that. It would hurt his neck a little but she would massage it after.

Rin nodded and did as he was told; he then closed his eyes as Haru massaged his scalp and helped wash out the suds. Though he was still a little embarrassed it felt really nice. " _I guess…..being a kid has its perks sometimes"_ he thought to himself mentally.


	6. C6: Mistaken Identity

**Haru and Rin go to the store seemingly appearing to be mother and son to which Rin gets a little upset**

 **But Haru knows just how to make him feel better**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Haru walked down the street quietly gazing at the sea nearby. Her eyes drawn to its deep blue colour and light dancing on top of it; it was truly a beautiful sight. From her childhood to teenage years she had never once stopped being drawn in by the sea.

She felt at home around the sea or around water in general; like she belonged there. Like she had always belonged there since long ago. She longed to be immersed in its blue depths for what could be forever.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by someone tugging on her arm gently. She looked down to face Rin who was looking at her somewhat in annoyance. "Is something wrong Rin?" Haru asked curiously her expression confused. They would get to the store on time as they had taken the short route into town.

She knew he was eager to get there as she had promised to do something involving meat for dinner. He had been really well behaved up until now and had been through a lot with that bad dream and such. To treat him and cheer him up she had decided to buy lots of meat to cheer him up about his current predicament.

Rin blushed and gripped her hand tighter. His body could only handle so much energy in his smaller form; his legs felt heavy and he was tired. Though he felt pathetic he couldn't walk any more.

"Do you need the bathroom?" Haru asked bluntly showing no sign of embarrassment or shame. I mean he was smaller; so, his bathroom tolerance would be poorer. There were a few things as a child that did become quite bothersome.

Rin's face turned beetroot and his mouth dropped open in shock. He had gone before they left and drank very little fluid; god did she have no shame?! She couldn't have worded that more delicately or just assumed something else?

He then lost his courage to speak up; embarrassment filling his body like water. He daren't say anything else afraid she would only tease him. In his eyes now he was just a kid; like he had forgotten biologically they were the same age.

Tears filled his eyes quietly; he thought Haru would have understood immediately instead of saying such things. He should have just stayed at home instead; but then he would have been lonely.

Haru saw the tears in his eyes and felt bad; Rin was having a hard time right now. I mean it had only been 2 days now since he was trapped in this child form. Nobody could adjust after such a short period of time.

He found it hard to accept his own current limitations and how to voice his feelings. Because despite his physical form; his mental age was still that of his 17-year-old self. She knelt down quietly and wiped away some of Rin's tears with her thumb "I'm sorry Rin; I didn't mean anything bad by it" she said gently.

He had been really good so far and caused her no trouble; in fact, he had been nothing but good if not somewhat emotional. He had been wary around her and this morning in the bath had proven that.

Rin sniffed and wiped away his tears quietly. Though he knew Haru would never upset it intentionally; he was still adjusting to what he could and couldn't do in this form. The fact that Haru found him even harder to understand didn't help much either.

Haru smiled "Did you get tired?" she asked kindly. He would be using up a lot more energy in his smaller form than his normal form; walking was a lot harder on his body. he had done well to make it all this way to the beachfront; he was certainly resilient that was for sure.

Rin nodded quietly his head bowed; he hated having to rely on Haru like this and planned on making it up to her as soon as he was back to normal. He now had more respect for his mother and any mother in general.

Haru sighed fondly and shook her head; if he felt tired why didn't he just say so. It wasn't a bad thing to confess that you were tired or not feeling good. If he didn't say so she wouldn't know. She then picked up Rin quietly causing him surprise. She then supported him so she was carrying him under the butt and he was holding onto her shirt quietly.

To any passers-by, they looked like a mother and child; which would embarrass Rin but she didn't mind in the slightest. I mean she was looking after him until he got back to normal after all.

"Ok; time to get meat!" Haru said sternly her eyes firm and an adamant smile on her face. She would get to that discount sale on time and get all the best meats and fish. Nothing would stop her from buying all those tasty future meals that would fill her aching belly at the end of a long day.

Rin said nothing but simply gazed at Haru in wonder; all he had done since becoming a child again was rely on her. But she acted calm and uncaring of what was going on simply smiling and taking what came at her.

He then gripped tighter onto her and gazed at what was in front of him; he had a good view of the sea from here and Haru smelled nice. So, it was a bonus either ways.

 _ **Later**_

Haru wondered around the shop quietly gazing at the different meats. She had got a large selection of Mackerel but was now looking at things for Rin. She had come here to get everything she needed and that meant for Rin too.

It wouldn't be fair if she simply bought everything for herself and ignored Rin. I mean they would most likely be living together for a while before he returned to normal again. Plus he didn't like fish as much as her so she would have to vary their meal plan to suit both their tastes.

There seemed to be some good burgers for discounted prices; meaning they could do flower top burgers at some point. Plus, she hadn't eaten curry in a while which would taste very good indeed.

She looked down at Rin who was keeping close to her shyly and quietly looking around at the other people around him. He was somewhat intimidated by the taller strangers standing around him.

"Rin? You fancy curry for dinner sometime?" Haru asked kindly a fond smile on her face. She would do her best to make it not too spicy and on the sweet side. Though Rin was able to handle such things in his teenage body; his current one would be sensitive to certain flavours due to the palette developing still.

Rin's eyes lit up hopefully; his mouth watered at the very thought. He then nodded quietly in approval; Haru was good with seasoning so he trusted her. Suddenly there was a fond chuckle from behind them. The two looked over to see a woman in her early forties smiling at the two with adoration.

Rin gripped Haru's leg again for protection; since becoming a child be had become wary of strangers and people who may do him possible harm like this. He never once left Haru's side unless they were at home. He knew anyone could take advantage of him in this form and he didn't trust someone that they may try and hurt him.

Though he knew that sounded a bit odd; he was not ashamed to say he was wary of his surroundings in his current form. Knowing just how dangerous some situations could be. There were many people out there who had ill intent towards children and he planned on avoiding such situations.

She knelt down to Rin's level admiring him fondly. He certainly was a very cute little boy; most likely taking his looks from his father given the young ladies appearance. He would certainly make a handsome boy when he got bigger.

"Such pretty eyes and teeth; he certainly is a cutie" she said sweetly. While all kids were cute this kid stood out amongst everyone in the store. His hair was so shiny and his eyes were bright.

Rin hid behind Haru's leg quietly; while he knew, this lady was trying to be nice he felt quite intimidated by how close she was getting to him. Unless he completely trusted them he hated people getting into his personal space as it made him uncomfortable.

Haru placed her hand on Rin's head supportively to ease his fears. She knew being around strangers like this would be odd but she knew that this woman had no ill intent towards him.

She then looked down at him reassuringly her blue eyes meeting with Rin's Maroon orbs "Its ok Rin; she won't hurt you" she said softly. This lady had a warm smile and kind eyes like Makoto; so, she knew nothing bad would happen.

Rin was indeed a handsome male as a teenager; but as a kid he was nothing short of adorable. It was the reason her heart only grew with more love for him. It was also the reason older adults would be so drawn to him; he was irresistible.

Rin's tense appearance softened and he peeked his head from behind her leg. He knew Haru would never lie to him but he was still a little scared. "Nice to meet you…." He said shyly. He had always been taught to respect his elders and show nothing but good manners for others growing up.

The woman laughed fondly "Such good manners; he certainly is raised well" she said appreciatively. She then ruffled Rin's head affectionately and got up. She then handed Haru 2 token for 50% discount on sweets and snacks. The raven-haired girl's eyes lit up with joy at the tokens with delight.

"I got this last time I shopped here; my boys are big enough now to get their own sweets. I'm sure your little one will appreciate it more" she said kindly. She had only accepted them with the pretense of giving them to someone else.

Haru was touched by the ladies offer; she didn't have to give them to her she could just have just spoiled herself to cake. But instead she gave it to her to share with Rin. "Thank you, ma'am," she said politely bowing a little. Rin did the same to show his appreciation and good manners.

The lady then left bowing herself before heading further into the shop to continue her own grocery shopping. However, she shot the two another smile before she left them be.

Haru looked at the tickets quietly her face content. She had been thinking about buying shortcake for a while and now she could; plus, it wasn't that far from here. They could walk there on their way back home.

She then checked the basket at their current ingredients quietly. They had plenty of Mackerel and Rin's meat for dinner tonight. They were almost finished with getting what they needed.

Now they just had to get the vegetables and spice pouch for cooking curry. After that they could get the sweets for after dinner or as snacks. She then tucked the tickets into her jeans pocket quietly. She then turned to Rin quietly "That's almost everything. We just need veggies and spices now ok" she explained.

Rin nodded quietly and followed her quietly as Haru led him towards the vegetables. As they reached the isles he helped her pick out the potatoes and carrots for the curry.

Haru took the veggies from him and placed them inside their bags and tying a knot. She then placed them in the basket quietly before heading to the check out. They stood by the counter quietly as their items got checked and paid for. Rin helped keep the bag steady as Haru placed all the items in the plastic bag quietly.

The cashier smiled at Rin quietly thinking how good a child he was helping his mother or big sister with the shopping. Saying how he was obviously raised well given his good manners.

The two then left quietly to which Rin looked a little dejected. Everyone since they had gone out had either called him her son or brother. While he didn't mind it, he would have preferred being called her cousin.

While he had expected, such things given his new childlike form; it didn't make it any easier or any less sad. If he was in his normal form, he bet they would have mistaken him for her boyfriend.

It seemed being a child again not only came with physical limitations but also emotional ones. He couldn't say or do things to her that he could in his normal teenage body in his child form.

Haru saw his dejected look and gave him a pitiful look; being spoken to like a child despite actually being an adult trapped in such a body could not be easy on him. She then knelt down quietly to Rin's level quietly her expression sympathetic "Rin? Are you ok?" she asked in a concerned manner.

Rin shifted hesitantly; he knew because of his child form their relationship was going to be different. However, it didn't exactly help going to a shop with the girl you liked and being told you looked like her son or brother.

Haru sighed gently; she knew that things would change a little because of Rin being a child now. However, seeing him so unhappy made her feel sympathetic to him.

He had been so happy upon hearing they would be having meat this week or some meat based dish. However, upon that lady coming up to them and being told such things he had seemed depressed.

In a decision to cheer him up she kissed his cheek gently causing the smaller male to become startled. His cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment and his maroon eyes widened in shock.

Haru then straightened up quietly still holding the grocery bag in her hand. She then dusted off her knees a little despite there not even being dust on them. She didn't plan on doing laundry until Sunday so she planned on keeping her clothes as clean as possible.

Rin then looked up at her his face still red and his eyes still wide; this was the first time he had ever been kissed by a girl that wasn't his mother. On top of that it was from the girl he liked; the same one he had been in love with since he was of their current age. He was too stunned to speak; his mind a blur.

Haru smiled playfully her blue eyes shining with amusement "Feel a bit better now?" she said cheekily. That would keep him distracted for the rest of the day at least; he looked better when he was happier.

Rin nodded silently unable to speak. Haru had not only cheered him up but left him dazed and confused; trying to piece together what had just happened. From bathing with her, to cuddling her, to sleeping beside her to being kissed by her; he was not exactly coming short of surprises in this form.

Haru hummed contently and then started walking away slowly in the direction of her house. She then turned to Rin quietly a curious look on her face "What? Aren't you hungry?" she questioned.

Rin then blinked and shook his head snapping himself out of his train of thought. He then hurried after the black-haired girl quickly as to not get left behind. As he got closer Rin reached up and took her hand obediently as to not get lost. The two then made their way back to Haru's in a more pleasant state of mind.


	7. C7: Accidents happen

**Rin gets distracted by the childish part of his mind that comes with his new body**

 **But it ends up badly**

 **But Haru is always here to help**

 **Please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Rin sat on Haru's porch quietly staring at the sky his mind wondering to the incident at the store earlier. While he knew, it was stupid to be upset; he still was. He just couldn't get it out of his head.

He had been harboring romantic feelings for Haru since they were kids. Her deep blue eyes that reflected like a mirror and her dark raven hair. The way her body glided so effortlessly through the water the way she swam; like a fairy tale mermaid.

She had been the most beautiful girl he had ever seen while also being the most skilled. That day he had fallen in love with her at first sight and desired to keep swimming so he could be strong enough to swim at her speed.

After losing to her Rin had been deeply upset and ran away from her. Not because that he had been beaten by a girl (he was not that petty) but because he felt he wasn't strong enough.

He desired to become stronger so he could stand by Haru's side and keep up with her. So that he didn't get left behind by her outdoing him and becoming better. So that they could swim together just like when they first met.

He had been afraid that she would forget him and she would continue to shine. Because of this he had been hurt and gone to Australia in order to become good enough to rival her.

But now he was in high school and had improved greatly but he wasn't the best. But he still loved Haru and wanted nothing more than to stay beside her. The idea of being so far apart from her again made him feel lonely.

While he was scared, confused and stressed to be in his childhood body again; when he was around her all his worried dissipated. He was able to relax and feel comfortable around her.

Things were like they used to be and he could simply be close to her and rekindle what he felt towards her. He could make up for all the time he had lost when he was training overseas.

However, hearing what that woman had said at the store hurt his teenage self-inside. His real form that was hidden inside this childish body. He felt as though his pride as a man had been scarred just a little. Though he knew it was stupid he couldn't help but be reminded of the problems of being a kid.

He couldn't convey his feelings to Haru as openly as he could in his normal body. It would look weird and others would take it as having a tantrum or being clingy. And trying to make her spend all her time with him made him appear bratty.

Sighing heavily, he bowed his head and stared at his feet swinging them gently. He was probably just thinking too deeply into this but he couldn't help it. The fact that she was quiet a lot of the time only built up his worries.

Haru had always been the type to be bad at being vocal and acted quite stoic and blunt. Most times just staying quiet and keeping her thoughts to herself. But she always made sure to voice herself when she really felt the need to.

However, during the time he had started to live with her. She had become very motherly and affectionate towards him. Showing him how much she worried and cared for him as an individual.

Yet he couldn't help but wonder if she was secretly troubled. Worried about how this would affect her life and how long this would last. How this would take a toll on her until he returned to normal.

Rin shook his head adamantly trying to clear his head of these thoughts _"No I'm just being stupid. Haru would never do something like that she's too kind!"_ he told himself. He couldn't fathom why he was feeling so insecure about such a minor problem; it was stupid.

Yes, Haru was bad at being vocal with her feelings a lot of the time and only those close to her knew what was on her mind. But she was not the type to hurt others; at least not intentionally.

He was just stressing out because of his lacking abilities as a kid and how problematic it was. Though he didn't realize it before; things that were allowed as a teenager was not the same as a kid.

There were limits to how far he could act or show his feelings about her. Sure, he hadn't confessed yet but he could at least subtly show it as a teenager. "God I never realized how hard it was being a kid. Guess I kind of forgot" he muttered quietly.

He still had energy and he was still as fast as he was as a teenager. But he was weaker in form and his relationship with Haru was altered. People guessed differently and had a different air about them when they spoke to them both.

Because of his kid form he was mistaken for being a younger brother or son. Now hearing such a thing from a stranger when your crush was beside you would hurt anyone. Given he was mentally and biologically 17 you could guess why he was so annoyed.

It was frustrating and annoying; but as always Haru knew how to make it better. Yet that still didn't stop him from stressing just a little. How people perceived him as an individual had changed drastically from before.

Suddenly something caught his eye allowing his mind to wonder from his problems. His eyes widening and a look of amazement came across his face. His insecurities now fading away to the back of his mind as if they never existed.

A white butterfly danced around Haru's garden fluttering above her flowers. Its wings creamy white with laces of black in spiky patterns. It was the prettiest thing Rin had seen in a long time and he felt a tingle of excitement in his belly. He wanted to touch it; he wanted to hold it.

He jumped off Haru's porch and walked along the grass quietly. The closer he got to it the wider his eyes became. He couldn't believe how intricate and pretty its wings were.

However, as he tried to reach out and catch it in his hands it was startled and tried to fly away. He was surprised and a little disappointed but he didn't give up. He would catch it; he knew he could.

He found himself chasing the butterfly around the garden trying to catch it. But every time the creature seemed to slip out of his grasp. Rin at first was annoyed but then found himself amused. A sense of glee and amusement as he played tag with the flying insect he was chasing around the garden.

He was so engrossed in chasing the creature he failed to see the washing pole laying on the ground. Or the sharp rock that was pointing out of Haru's garden. They were coming closer and closer the more he ran.

Suddenly Rin found himself falling over and his eyes widened as he was snapped out of his daze. He found himself falling toward the ground and panicked as he did so. Then came the pain; a sharp pain that made tears spring to his eyes. But everything happened so fast he barely had time to register it.

With a loud cry, a thump and a tumble; Rin found himself arched over on the grass and his knee throbbing painfully. He didn't even notice the butterfly leave over Haru's fence.

Rin winced and his eyes stung with tears. He gripped his hands into balls and whimpered as he felt pain wash over his leg in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. He had gotten many scrapes and bumps as a kid but none of them had hurt as much as this. He was shaking and he couldn't move his leg from how much it hurt.

"Ow…" he whimpered quietly biting his lip. He wouldn't cry; he wouldn't start crying over this. But he still felt the tears forming at the sides of his eyes. He slowly turned to sit up his leg aching in pain and his body stiff. When he looked down at his knee he saw why it hurt so much.

His knee now had a large scrape on it and a slight hole in it piercing the skin badly. The skin was now starting to bruise and there was blood pooling down his leg. Like a red river that had started flowing out of nowhere.

His eyes widened as he saw the blood and he started to cry. How had he gone from chasing butterflies to stumbling and hurting himself. He was scared and confused; his knee hurt and he couldn't move.

He wanted Haru; where was she? He didn't know but he needed her now. "Haru….HARUUUUU!" Rin sobbed loudly the tears spilling over. He was trying to be brave but he was scared by the blood and his knee hurt.

As soon as he started yelling he heard footsteps. Not fast as she most likely expected him to be bored or wanting food; I mean they had yet to have lunch. Couldn't he wait a little while she prepared it?

The raven-haired girl appeared on the porch looking curious. However, upon seeing Rin on the ground and crying she stiffened and went into shock. Her eyes roamed to the blood spilling down his leg and her shock turned to concern.

She then rushed off the porch ignoring her shoes and hurried to his side. "Rin?! What happened? Your knee?!" she yelled in a panicked tone. How had he hurt himself in such a short period of time while she was in the kitchen?

It was already a little swollen and bruising was forming around the injury. Just what had he gotten into to hurt himself like this? God the poor thing. In this state of mind he wouldn't brush it off as easily as his adult form.

"I…*hic*…. there was…*hic*…. I saw a butterfly. I…I wanted *sniff* to catch it but…the rock. Haru it _hurts"_ Rin sobbed tearfully. All he had wanted to do was catch the butterfly and see it up close. But he had instead fallen and now his knee hurt badly and he was confused.

Haru gave him a sympathetic look and slowly wrapped her arms around him. This would hurt but she needed to clean it before it got infected. Rin whimpered and cried more as Haru picked him up. The movement causing a swell of pain to jolt through his leg.

Haru felt her chest feel like it was being squeezed. Hearing Rin's cries of pain made her feel bad that she hadn't been watching him to make sure he didn't get hurt. She shouldn't have left him alone.

 _ **After**_

Rin was sat on the porch while Haru tended to his leg tentatively. She had cleaned up the blood and dirt but it was still pretty bad. The rock he had fallen over was still covered in his blood which was shining in the sun.

Rin had a large scrape on his knee and it was bruised from the impact of the rock. There was a slight puncture in the skin where the sharpness of the rock had dug in. It really had been a nasty fall.

Rin gripped the sides staring down at Haru quietly as she patched him up. He had stopped crying but his body wanted to start again from the sharp sting of the cloth. Why did it have to hurt so much?

However, he adamantly prevented himself from crying as to not look like a kid. He had already sobbed over tripping over a rock already. He needed to act more grown up and like his proper age instead of a brat.

Haru saw him biting his lip and the pain in his eyes; small tears starting to form. This would take a while to heal and he had hit some nerves on his skin. It was ok to cry it did look painful.

"Rin, you don't have to hold back it looks painful. Crying is ok to do when you've hurt yourself. But I'm proud of you for being so brave and keeping still" she said kindly.

Rin sniffed tearfully and nodded but didn't cry. He just wanted to hug her and stay near her; he didn't want to go and play anymore. But he was holding back his tears to look like a big boy.

Haru softened and then got up. She then headed to the freezer and opened the drawer. She sorted through the drawer for a while before she found what she was looking for.

She then pulled out a chocolate ice cream Popsicle and handed it to Rin. His eyes lit up upon being handed the ice cream treat. "Brave boys deserve a treat" she said kindly. This would at least cheer him up a little after his nasty fall.

Rin's expression softened and he started to eat it quietly. He hummed pleasantly as the creamy chocolate melted on his tongue making him feel better.

" _Maybe being a kid isn't so bad after all"_ he thought to himself. He rather enjoyed getting spoiled by Haru like this.


	8. C8: As you sleep

**Sorry this isn't a longer chapter, I promise to do a longer one for the next update**

 **Rin and Haru think over their changing relationship and how they are growing closer**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **PS please PM me or leave in reviews for any ideas for this story**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Rin lay in bed quietly as he gazed at Haru quietly as she slept beside him. It had been a couple of days now since he had turned into a child and started living with her. He still didn't know how to change back into a teenager or how he had got like this in the first place. But he was making the best of it and trying not to get in Haru's way.

She was giving him free room and board until he changed back to normal. He would feel bad if he caused her any further form of trouble than he already was. Despite what people may have thought about him, Rin was not a bad guy. He was just bad at getting his feelings across to other people is all.

She had been so kind to him, through all this welcoming him into her home and reassuring him. She didn't get mad at him about the situation or blame him whatsoever. She was simply understanding and caring towards him, keeping him safe from harm. Knowing all this was not his fault.

He had come to learn that Haru had a very motherly side though she hid it. He couldn't help but think she would make a great wife and mother one day. Her kids would be spoiled with love but raised not to be bratty or selfish. They would be well mannered and disciplined kids indeed.

In return he helped her with the laundry, the cooking, cleaning the house and the shopping. However, he only got light bags instead of heavy ones due to his child form being weaker. But she was still grateful for his help even if he couldn't do as much as he could usually, any help whatsoever was good.

When he had the nightmare she simply soothed him, made him warm milk and helped him get back to sleep. For the rest of the night she had cuddled him and helped him get back to sleep. The next morning, he had woken up in Haru's arms. Warm, safe and fully rested. He had been very grateful for her help that night as it had been a long time since he had any bad dreams.

Luckily since then he hadn't had any more of them. But he prayed that he never did again, it was not an experience he would care to have again as it had been very unpleasant. He had forgotten how scary it was as a child, being unaware and innocent to things, still learning about the world around them.

Haru didn't mind at all about sharing a bed with him, but did ask him to wake her when he needed the bathroom. Because of his child's body he didn't have a big a bladder as he used to. However, she would go with him and stand outside, making sure he cleaned up properly. Though it was late at night, Haru was very keen on hygiene and made sure Rin washed up.

She was just as keen about it when it came to meals or bath time. Haru was not a half asser when it came to things like cleaning and took chores or bodily hygiene very seriously indeed. Though it was hard work he did admit, it was worth it to get snacks and juice during breaks for all the hard work he put in.

She helped bathe him without embarrassment and even washed his hair for him. She didn't get embarrassed at all and even teased him when he got bubbles in his hair. Rin himself didn't mind it, but he did tend to turn away from her to give her privacy every now and again. He wasn't a pervert after all.

A few times he had stared at Haru's boobs on the sly and admired how stunning she was. However, he had tried not to get excited in the bath, despite being a child physically he was a teenager mentally. It was probably one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, control his manly urges which he was usually so easily able to express as a teen.

But it wasn't all bad. He loved playing in Haru's garden and despite falling and hurting his knee, he loved sitting out on her porch and watching the stars at night. He had forgotten how pretty the night sky was. Once he got his normal body back, he would have to take her out with blankets to go stargazing on a hill over the city.

He loved eating dinner with Haru at the table and helping her clean up afterwards. Though he wasn't tall enough to dry the dishes, he did help carry them through for her. Haru had been nothing short of patient and supportive. Understanding completely about his frustration and limitations in his current form which he was grateful for.

But he couldn't do anything for her apart from be helpful or keep her company. Because of this whole situation he was behind on his studies and she had to work at home. He was more aware of the things he could do in his normal body that he couldn't as a teenager. Honestly he had times of feeling guilty for pulling Haru into this.

But being able to share a bed with Haru at night or bathe with her. That was one of the biggest perks he had in this whole mess. Being so close to Haru in a way he never had been before. Being able to see Haru when she was vulnerable and not being her usually stoic self was actually rather nice if he did say so himself.

In all honesty, apart from his younger sister, he had never really been close to girls before. After moving to Australia to train he never really had many female friends and focused more on training. He never dated any girls nor did he have any friends. Haru was the first and only girl he had ever show affections or kindness towards aside from his younger sibling Gou.

In his normal form, he attended an all-boys school to evade the distraction of dating and focus more on his training. But all this time he had never once forgotten Haru. The reason he had trained himself, pushed himself so hard wasn't just to beat her but to stay beside her. He wanted to swim with her because it was a special bond they shared.

They both understood the water, how free it made them feel and how soothing it was. Losing themselves to the blue waters and diving deep into their translucent depths. Nothing else mattered down there, it was so quiet and soothing. Blocking out the sounds of the world above to the quiet of the underwater.

But he liked being close to Haru like this, watching her sleep soundly beside him without a care in the world. It made him realize how much he cared for her. How precious she was to him. Even as a child he had felt drawn to Haru, she hadn't been like the other girls in their team. She had stood out like a sore thumb which only made him like her more.

Being beside her he realized how different they were. Since she was a girl, Haru was softer compared to what guys were like, naturally gentle to touch. She had curves, silky smooth skin and smelled nice. She was really pretty up close too and very warm to cuddle into at night, like a hot water bottle.

Her long black hair that tumbled down her back, her long lashes that tickled her cheeks as she slept. Her ample bosom, her slender fingers and her gentle breathing, he loved all of it. The more time he spent with Haru, the more he realized how much he liked her. He enjoyed spending time with Haru and being able to repair the once broken bond between them.

They spent so much time competing and arguing when they were with their teams, they never really had time to just be each other. It really did kind of suck a lot of the time. Other things were always getting in the way and forcing them to part ways even when they did get to see each other, it wasn't fair.

He then pouted slightly and moved closer to Haru quietly, being sure not to wake her. Though it seemed selfish he was enjoying being a kid, though he had his limits sometimes he did admit it. He could have Haru all to himself for a while. Nothing else mattered, no swim team, no school, no training, no competitions. Just him and Haru together, nothing else.

* * *

Haru sat up wearily scratching her head of an unknown itch. She needed to pee pretty badly. Though she had tried to ignore it for as long as possible, her body could not ignore natures call so she had woken up. She was a person who appreciated sleep and wasn't very happy about being woken from her peaceful state.

It was still very late at night and the moon was peeking through the curtains of her bedroom. It silver light slightly basking her bed with a single silver line. The moon was truly a haunting and hypnotic thing. Bringing out dormant emotions in people, both in positive and negative ways. But capturing the attention of all who saw it.

She then looked beside her to see a scene that made her heart melt like hot butter on a pan. Rin was curled up beside her like a fetus, his long bangs tumbling in front of his face like a curtain. He had scooted up beside her in his sleep and was slightly gripping onto her sleeve. Compared to his normal body, Rin was more open about his affections with her.

He was certainly less moody than he used to be, definitely shyer and not as stubborn. Honestly, she had no idea of what had changed him so much in the time they were apart. She could tell something had hurt Rin during their childhood. Though she knew it was partially due to losing to her as kids, she felt it was something more.

Rin had his own insecurities which he hid under his pride and humour. He hid his emotions and anger, despite the fact that she had seen it many times before. He didn't like people to see his weakness and believe him to be strong which only made the people around him worry all the more.

She really did care for Rin dearly and wanted to swim with him. She enjoyed the feeling of them plunging into the blue depths together and losing themselves to the cool waters. Simply being one with the water and enjoying the sensation of being able to completely lose themselves of all other thoughts around them.

But now that he was a child again she was able to reconnect with Rin and repair the wounds of his past. Allowing her to see the cracks that she had been unable to mend all this time. She was able to see the boy from her childhood once again, the one she fell in love with.

She could see the cry-baby and emotional side of Rin that he used to openly show. The one who dreamed and showed his inner romantic side and passions. Instead of the Tsundere young man he later became after returning from Australia many years later. She had honestly missed this side of him so much.

She could see the kind, mischievous and sweet boy he had once been. Though she saw those glimpses of Rin when he was in a good mood, he tended to act more serious. If only he could act more like he did now, they wouldn't fight as much. So because of this she was indulging in her new situation with Rin just a little.

She then hummed fondly and stroked his head affectionately. Haru then slipped out of the bed quietly to the bathroom before she made a mess of the sheets. She didn't want Rin teasing her for wetting the bed after all, she was supposed to be the adult here.


	9. C9: Gifts

**Sousuke pays a visit to Haru with a present and Rin is very pleased**

 **Humour and fluff ensue**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Haru padded towards the front door quietly, she had heard someone knocking and knew it couldn't be Makoto, he was still away on his family trip still. And it sure as hell wouldn't be her parents as they were away on business which is why she lived alone. So, who on earth was it?

Honestly this whole experience had been an endless list of surprises and events, both good and bad. She never knew what to predict and the experience was stressful for both Rin and herself depending on the situation. For once she would like it if things went smoothly so she could have a break.

Nagisa and Rei would be spending time together, Gou would be busy working on the club and spending time with her friends. She didn't really speak to anyone else outside of school, since they were her closest friends. So, she really had no clue who it could be or what they would want.

Besides, if they were coming over they would have told her first anyway instead of showing up out of the blue. They all had phones and they made sure to use them in the long run. She racked her mind of who could be visiting her and nothing came up. Honestly, she was shocked and confused that someone she didn't know about was knocking at her door.

Even if it was a neighbour, they always made sure to call out to inform her. Everyone in this neighbourhood was polite towards each other and respected their privacy, if they weren't in they would leave a note or whatever it was outside. That way she had a guess of who it could be from the sound of their voice when standing outside her door.

However, she went to answer the door politely as to not leave them waiting too long, always willing to help others no matter who they were. But the person she met on the other side left herself and Rin a little bit shaken. It was the last person in the world she would have expected to visit her. Making her wonder if this was a dream and she had fallen asleep at some point without realizing it.

There standing at the doorway holding a plastic bag was Sousuke. The only other person she knew who had blue eyes and black hair like herself, leaving some people to think they were cousins for whatever reason. Of course, of all the people to come during this time it had to be him. Not that she hated the guy but this was really bad timing.

Sure, Sousuke was Makoto's boyfriend and Rin's childhood friend. But she didn't always get on well with him. He tended to rub her the wrong way and his attitude wasn't great either. He was a kind and caring guy deep down, but his stoic attitude and often abrasive attitude gave off an aura of unsettling kinds. Though over time she had gotten used to him.

But as to not give anything away, Haru composed herself and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Though she would not usually act this way, given the situation she was more on edge than she usually was. "What brings you here? I had the idea you weren't too keen on me" she replied bluntly.

Though they had no real quarrel, for a while she was hurt that Sousuke saw her as a bother to Rin. Seeing as she herself had no idea of what caused Rin to hate her in the past anyway, only learning why later on. Avoiding him like the plague after he said such rude things to her, only later apologizing after Rin forced him to.

They were on better terms now of course, but she was still not happy about the fact that he was here. If he saw Rin he would just berate her and demand to know what was going on. She didn't need more stress on top of the stress she was already going through, it would just become too much for her to handle.

Sousuke shifted awkwardly, he had been forced to ask Gou where Haruka lived. He had never once spoken to the woman outside of the swim team so he had no other information on her. However, after hearing that she had taken Rin in when he wasn't feeling good despite him showing up out of the blue. He was none the less grateful for her being so kind to him.

"Gou…. She told me. I was told that Rin wasn't feeling too good and came to you for help" he explained awkwardly. Though he understood Rin must have had his reasons, he was still a little hurt he was keeping secrets. They were supposed to be best friends and yet he was hearing about this now? He wondered why of all people, Rin had never told him that he felt so badly.

He wondered when Rin had stopped telling him things and relying on him. I mean isn't that what best friends did, shared their problems and worries with one another no matter what. Sharing their dreams, hopes and aspirations for the future, pushing one another to achieve that goal. Being there no matter what happened along the way, though the good and the bad?

Meanwhile Rin was hiding upstairs, curled up in a ball as his heart raced like a hammer. Mentally panicking about how Sousuke had come at the worst possible time, hell Haru had even given legit excuses to avoid this. What the hell was Sousuke doing here? The last thing he needed was for anyone from Samezuka to find out about this.

He felt bad about hiding this and knew it was bound to make them worried. But he did it out of good intentions and to prevent any uncomfortable situations for him in the future. Nobody would take him seriously or believe it was actually him. He had run to Haru because she could keep secrets and he felt safe with her. He couldn't tell Sousuke or he would have freaked the hell out.

He would have blamed Haru or demanded Haru to find a way to undo it. When in fact she was as much in the dark about this whole situation as he was. Neither having a clue what to do and just going with the flow. I mean they may as well make the best of it and Rin had been freaked out enough as it was when he first came to her.

Let alone he didn't want his other teammates to see him like this, that would only make things worse for the both of them. They would just ask questions and freak him out further, which is why she made the excuses and lies. Given how scared he had been at the time, going to her was the best plan.

Sousuke then held up the bag which looked rather full, making Haru wonder what the hell he had brought. I mean, she already did shopping as it was so why would he come all this way to give her groceries? She took the bag silently but before she could ask what it was, Sousuke cut her off. Obviously desperate to know about his teammate "Is he ok?" he asked sternly his voice showing his concern.

Haru was rather taken aback by his rather abrupt question, blinking silently before she answered his question. Of course he would be worried and rather understandably so, I mean he and Rin were best friends as well as roommates. "He's asleep right now. He pushed himself too much so I put him to bed" she replied.

She felt bad for lying given how Sousuke was really worried about Rin, but she had a feeling Rin wouldn't want his friend to see him in his current state. He didn't want Sousuke to see him like this, a sense of shame and embarrassment about it. So, she would rather lie and save the awkward situation for them both.

Sousuke softened, relief visibly washing over him. For once he was glad that Haru was so abrupt and stubborn, because in the long run it would help Rin recover while he was sick. Pushing himself would only make his condition worse and possibly damage his future as swimmer. He needed to take care of his body more if he planned on becoming a professional swimmer.

He then turned his gaze to the plastic bag she was now holding "Its meat. I thought Rin may appreciate it when he feels better…" he trailed off. Then averting his gaze to Haru. He knew that Rin and Haru shared a strong bond and he saw her in a special light above everyone else. He didn't even pretend to not notice the strong sexual tension between the two.

No matter where they were when they met up, you could smell it in the air. Many of the others in the group wondering and placing bets on when they would finally get together or at least confess their feelings. Rin often had her on his mind and no matter how hard he denied it, anyone could see it.

"Nanase. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I do appreciate you doing this" he replied. For her to be nursing Rin back to health despite their differences meant a lot to him. Putting aside her own training and schoolwork to take care of Rin, it showed she had a big heart. To cast aside her own needs and issues to take care of another human being.

Haru softened as he said this to her, a pleasant aura surrounding her. Though she had her odds with Sousuke, she was genuinely happy to hear such a thing from him. And here she just thought he was a stoic jerk. Now she could understand why Rin and Makoto liked him so much, he really wasn't that bad a guy.

Sousuke then nodded and turned to leave, ready to return to the dorm to reassure the other team members. Seeing as he was the only rational member he had opted to go. However, seeing how Haru was taking such good care of Rin it was clear to see he was in good hands. So, they hadn't nothing to worry about and simply wait for him to get better.

Haru watched him leave before closing the door behind her, now in a better mood than she had been before. Peering into the bag and was pleased to find decent quality meat inside, since she usually lived off of a fish diet. Not that she hated meat, but she just found fish to be a lot tastier in her opinion, plus it was healthy.

However, her peaceful silence was cut short by the interruption of a familiar maroon haired boy. Curious to know what his team member had come all this way for in the first place. "What's that?" Rin asked curiously. Though he felt bad for thinking so, he was so glad Sousuke left. If he had asked to come in he would have panicked at the thought of being found out.

Haru turned to Rin with a rather pleased look "Meat" she replied casually. Who knew Sousuke could be so gracious, it was really good quality too which made her happy. With how much she had, she could put some aside and place it in the fridge to use in another dish later on. Seems dinner this week would be of high quality.

Rin's eyes lit up upon hearing this, after eating fish for so long eating meat would be a blessing. He knew fish was healthy and all but he didn't know how Haru could eat it all the time. "Can we make curry?" Rin begged eagerly. It felt like forever since he had eaten some. Plus, Haru made the best curry, regardless of what kind of meat she used as an ingredient.

Haru nodded and made her way into the kitchen while Rin followed eagerly. A giant smile on his face as he did so, smiling eagerly like a cat who had got the cream. It was no secret that of all the things that Rin loved most of all, meat was high up on that list. Plus given his sharp teeth it had become a running joke.

* * *

Haru sighed as she stood quietly by the cooker, now understanding why mothers were often so short tempered. She had more respect for single mothers and mothers in general after this. Having to deal with so much stress, energy and endless problems was so exhausting and it had only been a week. They really didn't get enough credit for half the shit they dealt with in life.

She sure as hell had come close to snapping on some days but others had found it rather easy. Having days where she saw him as nothing less than an adorable little angel. Each day was different as was her mood, never knowing what to expect or what to do. Just having to go with the flow and expecting the unexpected every time.

Rin was now stood by her as she prepped the curry. Gripping onto her leg and gazing up at her with wide eyes, wanting to see what she was doing as every second passed. Though his innocence was rather adorable, he could also be somewhat troublesome which was very tiresome. Making her semi wonder, when he would eventually revert back to normal.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Rin asked eagerly as he peered up at her. He could smell onions and spices, but what about the meat? When would she use the meat? So far he hadn't seen her cook anything but vegetables, did that mean she wasn't going to use the meat? But she had promised they would have curry for dinner.

Haru sighed heavily, though she was underage a drink sounded great right now. The stress of the situation and Rin's endless pestering sure as hell wasn't helping the situation much either. "I'm cooking Rin" she replied bluntly. He could see clearly what she was doing, so why ask?

Rin gripped her tighter, his maroon eyes shining eagerly as the different scents wafted up his nose. He always got excited when Haru cooked because her food was always so delicious, his mouth watering at just the scent. "Will it be ready soon? How long is it going to be?" he asked eagerly.

Haru sighed again, now understanding the annoying part of parenting. Gripping the pan handle tightly in her hand "Rin, this will take a while. Please go play or take a nap until its done" she replied sternly. Though she sounded cruel, it was simply frustration. She needed to cook and the cooker was dangerous, so she needed to concentrate and Rin clinging to her wasn't helping.

Rin pouted but released her, he was just curious and now that he was a child he could see things. The world was completely different to him compared to when he was a kid. He then padded towards the sitting area where they would be having dinner. His new state sad and troubled, unhappy that Haru had just snapped at him like that.

He didn't mean to upset her or get in the way, he had just been curious as to what she had been doing. He wondered if being a kid had messed with his brain a little as everything seemed different now. He knew had he been an adult he would have waited patiently and just found some way to pass the time until the food was done.

Haru peered over at him while cooking, feeling guilty for snapping at him. She was just stressed and tended to concentrate a lot while cooking as she took it very seriously. However, it seemed Rin had only wanted to help and meant no harm. So, she may as well cheer him up instead of making him sulk for the rest of the evening instead.

"Rin. If you need something to do can you look out the plates please?" Haru asked kindly. She knew Rin meant well and if she gave him something to do, it would help pass the time quicker and she could get dinner made sooner. If he helped with the prep work she would be really grateful, since she couldn't leave the cooker.

Rin's eyes lit up and he visibly cheered up, happy that Haru was no longer annoyed at him. He then hurried off to find the utensils and table decorations for dinner. Haru sighed and smiled to herself, though he could be a lot of hard work as a child. Rin had his endearing moments throughout and was none the less rather adorable.


	10. C10: Stop teasing me

**Rin wants to watch a movie but gets scared**

 **Haru decides to tease him but it goes a bit too far**

Haru sat quietly on the couch, her eyes glued to the screen. Her arms hanging off the back of the sofa and her legs crossed, sitting in a slouched position as she watched the movie progress in front of her. Taking an occasional bite from the popcorn bowl, her expression blank and almost uninterested as she watched the movie.

She was amazed that she never put on weight with the amount of popcorn she consumed during movie nights. But then again being a swimmer, she probably burned off all the calories anyway. But that didn't mean she shouldn't eat healthy, it did her body the most good after all. So eating healthy paid off in its own way.

I mean personally she would rather be taking a long soak in the bath or reading in her room. She tended to prefer taking her evenings easy without doing much after a long and busy day. She was the kind of person when asked would say how quiet and relaxed her evening had been compared to say someone who partied all the time. She never saw the need to do such things.

All day, Rin had been begging her that they watch a horror movie together. Saying how they had no other plans and he didn't want to leave the house to or he would be mistaken as her kid or little brother again. He would rather stay home, just like they used to when they were kids, so they could have a bonding moment like old times.

Following her everywhere around the house until the message sunk in. Not giving her a moments peace so the message was never out of her mind not even for a second. Just to make sure she agreed he put on the puppy dog eyes which he knew she couldn't resist. Though she appeared cold and uncaring, Haru had a weakness for cute things.

The two had shared a long standoff of staring, him giving her the eyes while she stared back. The tension in the room heavy and had someone walked in they would have left immediately after sensing the anger between the two. Waiting to see who would crack fist and of course Rin had won or they wouldn't in this situation.

Though Haru had been skeptical, Rin insisted he would be fine. That despite his body being a kid, his mind was still half adult. So, he could at least handle a horror movie of all things. Saying how he wanted to enjoy himself while he was in kid form. Saying how this was hard enough as it was, wanting to make the best of this awkward and stressful situation.

Part of Haru had agreed and felt bad for him, since there were times when Rin was obviously battling his teenage mind vs his child's body. Having to adjust to his new life. I mean even she would be scared and stressed out if she became a kid again, having to worry about how her life as a teenager outside of the change would be handled.

Eventually she had relented, agreeing to watch it with him. But only if he ate all his dinner and washed up properly in the bath. I mean blackmailing him got things done after all. I mean she may as well make the best of her part in the situation while she could. Considering she was letting him live here and taking care of him for free, despite how straining it could be.

Though Rin had won her over with his big eyes, she was in the adult here. She couldn't let Rin walk all over her and needed to show him just who was in charge. This was her house after all. Though he had complained and sulked, Rin had kept up his end of the bargain. Scrubbing himself all over in the bath until Haru got him about before the heat got to him.

She then helped him dry his hair properly so he didn't get a cold and helped him into his PJ's. Saying how he couldn't sit about naked or with wet hair or he would get sick. Though it had been hard work since he was so eager to watch the movie he didn't sit still, having to scold him every five minutes to sit still.

She knew Rin would sulk like a baby if he passed out from the heat and ended up going to bed. She would never hear the end of him blaming her for not getting him out sooner. He would avoid her and misbehave as payback for her not letting him watch movies or being mean. In order to avoid that she had taken control of the situation as best she could.

He ate everything on his plate despite not being a massive fan of fish. But asked that she try cooking meat again, which she agreed. He did everything he was asked, for the sake of being able to watch a horror movie with Haru. In all honesty, she was surprised at how willing and well behaved Rin was willing to be for the sake of watching a scary movie. It had been rather impressive to see him act so obediently.

And that was how they got to where they were now, from Rin sulking and arguing to behaving and getting what he wanted. She and Rin sat in the dark watching a horror movie together, his eyes glued to the screen and her sitting there casually. Him not even noticing that she was less than eager about watching it at all.

He had looked like a cat who got the cream when they finally chose the movie. Unable to stand in one place and looking like he was about to explode like a small firework of excitement. He had been bouncing about for a while until the movie started, eager for it to go faster and get to the main event he was waiting for.

Honestly, even as a kid she had never been fazed by horror movies. Though she enjoyed them they weren't her favourite genre of movies whatsoever. But she knew Rin did, so she humoured him. However, Rin was a completely different story altogether. Though as an adult he was never really fazed by these kinds of movies, as a kid he had been as stubborn as he was now.

Rin would sit through the movie as if he hadn't a care in the world. But once the movie was over, he would try his damned hardest not to give away that he was scared shitless. Even as a kid, Rin had been a Tsundere. Never allowing himself to openly admit how he felt about anything, despite how obvious it was to everyone else around him.

As kids, Haru used to have to help him to the toilet and wait outside while he peed. Him having to call out quietly to make sure she hadn't gone away due to how quiet she would be sometimes. Then helping him back to her bedroom once he washed up so he wouldn't cry in the hallway.

Even as kids, she had been looking out for Rin. Just like how Makoto had been looking out for her but in a sibling like way. But as they got older he had become more stubborn and worse at being honest about how he felt, but she always knew even when he didn't say it. Rin may have not been good with words, but his gestures gave him away.

As this passed over her mind, it made her think about her relationship with Rin in the future. How she had temporarily lost that ability when he went away, having to take the time to find it again. Getting to understand Rin again and think about what he could possibly be thinking or feeling that he wasn't open about.

She then peered in the direction of said boy quietly, he was still sitting silently where he was. However, she could see the lingering fear in his eyes as he watched the screen. His eyes wide unable to look away from the screen, watching every scene as it took place. Not wanting to miss a single moment, eager to know what was going to happen.

Gripping his pillow like a teddy bear, showing his childish side. It seemed his child side was taking dominant in this situation, not that she minded at all. It just went to show she had been right. Slowly, an idea began to form inside her mind. Though she knew it was cruel, she couldn't help but want to tease Rin, I mean he was so cute and helpless that the idea was so tempting.

A playful smirk began to form on her cheeks, she then slowly began to lean towards Rin. Making sure he didn't spot her or catch onto what she was up to, or it would ruin the surprise. The worst that would happen from this would-be Rin sulking or getting mad. He wouldn't do anything reckless and it was just a little fun. No harm done after all, just a little prank.

When she was close enough she breathed in quietly then blew in Rin's ear. The sudden gesture caused Rin to jump and leap halfway across the room his eyes wide with panic. He almost screamed and wriggled about on the floor a while as he tried to figure out what had just happened and where that breeze of air had come from.

He then stared back at her with wide eyes, gripping the ear she had blown into. His body in defense mode, ready to attack whatever danger he was about to face, his body acting instinctively. When he realize what had happened, his fear slowly changed into one of surprise then later annoyance after he caught on it was a prank.

Haru smirked and a chuckle escaped her lips, it seemed he was more kid than adult to have a reaction like that. But in a way, it felt like old times and she could lord this over him for ages. When he changed back into a teenager she could remind him daily about how he got scared from her blowing in his ear while watching a horror movie.

Rin scowled at Haru's amused expression, she was loving taking the piss out of him right now. Just wait until he got back to normal then he would get back at her for this. "What the hell Haru?!" he snapped angrily. Did she think this was funny? His heart just about leapt out of his throat, he was still shaking a little after what had just happened.

Haru smirked still stifling her own laughter, this was just priceless "You still haven't changed, same old Rin. Just like when we were kids" she teased. But in a way, that was almost comforting, to have a piece of the old Rin back. Since he went to Australia he had seemed distant for a very long time and she had felt lonely without him.

Rin blinked, then remembered how when he truly _was_ a kid he had been scared shitless of horror movies. Having to ask Haru for favours due to being too scared to do anything himself. Seems she had been having a bit of nostalgia watching this movie, but why did she have to remind him. It was one of the many things he tended to forget about his childhood.

He then pouted crossly, she was having too much fun with this "That was a dick move" he replied bluntly. It felt like a lot of the time, she used his child form to make fun of him which didn't feel very fair. First being mistaken as her child at the store and now she was teasing him with horror movies, just when was it going to end.

Sure, he had his limitations of what he could do, but he wasn't completely helpless. He was still able to manage some things, so what if he was scared of a movie? Hell, as kids Makoto would be clinging to Haru and sobbing like a baby the entire way through, so what that he was a little bit jumpy. Anyone would from a surprise attack.

Haru frowned "Kids shouldn't swear" she replied sharply. He may have been an adult mentally, but since his body was a kid he needed to follow certain rules. Just for that she may take away his snacks, or not allow him to do something fun. Then he would learn not to say bad words when he was still a kid. It would give her a bad image.

Rin clicked his teeth _"I'm not a kid! So, stop patronizing me!"_ he snapped. Sure, his body was a child's, but his mind was still very much a teenager. Why did she keep forgetting that? Babying him for being semi scared of horror movies, telling him not to bathe too long and telling him what to eat. It's not like he asked to be trapped in this body all over again!

He then stormed upstairs crossly, leaving Haru alone with the movie. He had no interest in spending time with her if all she was going to do was boss him about and make fun of him for everything. She then heard a door slam and then everything quiet minus the background sound of the movie.

Haru then blinked, rather shocked by the backlash she received from scaring Rin like that. It had only been a joke on her half, she hadn't meant to upset him so badly. Though she had been kind to Rin during this hard time, every so often she couldn't help but tease him. He was so cute now that she couldn't quite help herself.

She then turned off the movie and got off the couch, slowly switching on the hall light as she did so. She then headed upstairs to the bedroom where she knew she would find him. As she reached the bedroom door, she sighed heavily expecting to be met with silence or anger. Either way it was deserved for making fun of Rin's weakness like that.

"Rin?" she asked quietly approaching the door. She got no answer making her worry, was he crying or was he hiding somewhere? What if he had jumped from the window and ran away? She knocked again, but no answer came. In the end, she entered her bedroom and switched on the bedroom light. She was met with a small lump under her bedsheets of Rin's body.

Whenever he was sad as a kid, Rin would run and hide. However, he would hide in places that were the most obvious to look, but only if you were Haru. Nobody else would have guessed. She sighed heavily "Rin? Come out" she replied gently. She felt bad for teasing him as she hadn't meant it to go this far. She really was sorry as it had only meant to be a little fun.

"No! You'll just make fun of me or be mean to me again" Rin snapped back. From the sounds of it he was crying too making Haru feel worse. She had never meant to get this reaction from him. Haru felt a sharp pain in her chest, her suspicions confirmed. She had indeed hurt Rin with her words and actions, making her feel guilty for doing such a thing to him.

She then approached the bed and sad down beside Rin. She then placed her hand on his back causing him to jump at the unexpected gesture of affection from Haru. "I'm sorry Rin. I really am, I only meant it as a joke. I never meant to upset you" she replied. She had forgotten how sensitive Rin was as a kid, making her feel rather mean.

The bundle underneath the sheets shifted and eventually Rin peeped his head out from under the sheets. Still pouting not realizing just how cute he looked right now. "You mean it?" he asked hesitantly. If she was just making fun of her again he wouldn't forgive her. He was having a hard-enough time as it was worrying about how to change back.

Haru smiled softly, her eyes genuine "Yeah. I was only messing about, you know I would never hurt you Rin" she reminded him. She would never hurt someone close to her. Yes, she had a little fun with them every now and again and liked to tease, but she would never intentionally hurt someone as there was nothing to gain from it.

Rin softened and climbed out from under the sheets, his head bowed and still visibly upset about the whole thing. That hadn't been a funny joke on her half in his opinion. "Y… You won't do it again" he asked sternly. If she did he wouldn't trust her again so easily, in fact he may find a way of scaring her back to see how she liked being frightened.

Haru's smile grew and she nodded "I promise" he said holding out her pinky for him. Showing how genuinely sorry she was about making him cry like that. Rin then held out his pinky and intertwined it with her own. With this she had to promise not to break her words, pinky promises were the most serious of all promises.

After shaking Haru then sighed "So, horror movie is off the cards. So, what do you wanna do now?" she asked curiously. They had time to kill and Rin obviously wasn't tired at all. And she rather doubted Rin would have much fun if she just sat around and read a book, leaving him alone to find his own form of entertainment.

Rin shifted, he had enjoyed the movie but he wasn't so keen now. The mood had been ruined and he didn't want to watch it anymore after what happened. But he didn't want to go to bed that was for sure. But whenever he tried to think of something to do, no ideas came to his head which was very frustrating to him.

Haru hummed thoughtfully before coming to a conclusion "We could watch anime together. I still have popcorn left and I could make some more snacks with hot cocoa" she offered. Rin's eyes lit up eagerly. He did like anime and hot cocoa, that sounded a lot more fun than a horror movie. He then nodded his head quickly showing his enthusiasm.

Haru then ruffled his head affectionately before getting up to take care of the food. "I'll call you down when I'm done ok" she replied quickly. She could look through her collection to see what he would like. As she left Rin sat up in her bed and bowed his head. He really didn't know how to feel about Haru, one minute she was mean the other she was kind. It made no sense to him at all.

He sighed heavily and collapsed onto the bed in a heap, this whole experience was really confusing. "Women, they really are the strangest creatures" he muttered under his breath. Sometimes she was mean, sometimes she was kind, how come she couldn't choose a personality trait and just stick with it already.


	11. C11: Bored

**Guess who's back, back again. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back**

 **I wrote this chapter about a year ago but never got round to updating and uploading so I apologize for that**

 **I hope you enjoy it**

 **Haru gets maternal and Rin gets needy, lots of fluff**

Rin sat silently on the porch, a large frown on his face. Watching the petals outside as he gripped a stuffed toy dolphin that Haru had given him some time ago. Keeping him company when she was gone. Her scent still lingered on its soft material, showing that she still kept it close to her despite having grown from a child into a blossoming young woman.

She knew that Rin was scared and needy because of his childlike form, making it harder for him to vent his emotions. Frustrated by his lacking in strength and dominance like he had before, which allowed him to protect or stand up for her when need be. Causing him to sulk as a form of venting. However, he could easily get away with it because he was a child.

He was no longer made fun of emotions, due to his smaller form compared to when he was in his normal body. For whatever reason, as a man it was harder for him to show his emotions than when he was small. Part of him just wanted to curl up and cover his ears, hoping that everything would make sense and he would be able to find himself and grow as a person after all this was over.

He hadn't felt this conflicted in a long time, not since Haru beat him as a child. Not since he had moved to Australia and gotten to know all the new faces he would later come to train with. Not since he had met Haru for the first time when they were kids and come to develop the crush he now had on her as his normal self in a teenage body. All these feelings swirling inside of him.

But Haru made things better, she never pressured him about his emotions. Knowing how hard all of this would be for him, to want a way out but not being able to find the answer. He was already under enough pressure with his swimming and now he was trapped in a strange body and he didn't know how or why it was happening.

It had happened so abruptly, simply waking up in his bed with a small body. There had been no wish on a star, no birthday cake and blowing out the candles, none of those bogus tropes from the romance genre. Simply waking up in his bed and feeling strange, then realizing after some adjustment that something was very wrong. After looking himself in the mirror he had freaked out.

However, after calming himself a little and running to Haru he had managed to calm himself thanks to her. However, panic had set in multiple times causing him to have panic attacks. Thus why he was sobbing his eyes out when he got to her, trying to think of every answer as to how this could have happened to him. Wondering if Kami was testing him or worse.

But he was thankful she had been so welcoming towards him during this time. Though she watched over him obediently, there were times when Haru wanted to be by herself and enjoy head space. Though she never roamed far generally, just to another room, being her bedroom or the bathroom for a long soak in the tub. Today being one of those days, as much as it annoyed Rin when it happened.

However, this time she had left him on his own and told him to not cause any trouble while she was gone. Starting to act like his mother more and more each day though she was probably unaware of it herself. But in her own way she was just showing she cared, even if it did annoy Rin just a little at how much she babied him in a patronizing way.

He was physically a child but mentally a teenager, which would be very conflicting for him as well as Haru herself. His inability to leave the house by himself and the dangers he may face causing her worry. Though she hated to leave Rin on his own, there was no way she could explain this to the others. How the hell would they even react to her story?

She had gone to meet up with Rei, Rin and Nagisa for studying. Having their exams come up and not wanting to miss it, as this grade would be part of her options for what college she attended after she graduated. Taking their futures very seriously indeed, they were seniors after all. It seemed like only yesterday they had graduated from first years into second years.

Soon they would be leaving their dorms to find new apartments. Colleges which would help them further develop their careers and futures, taking control of their lives and growing up. Knowing that their happy days together at the swim team would soon end. That the dream they now shared would not last, that they would have to wake up and face reality sometime.

Their relationships becoming strained and making it harder for one another to even contact each other when they were studying or working a part time job. Makoto and Rei worrying the most about this out of them all. Even Sousuke was taking these sorts of things seriously despite how much he put himself into his swim training.

But Rin was stuck here alone with only a stuffed toy for company. Not knowing how to pass the time or what to do with himself, he was limited now that he was in his kid body again. Though he was capable of taking care in basic acts such as cleaning and such, he had no money and could easily be taken advantage of. Knowing that not all adults were nice people, some may want to hurt him.

Haru knew that too and so she was protective over Rin. Her maternal instincts coming to light now that Rin was trapped in this body. The idea of him coming to any harm whatsoever giving her a sickening feeling. So to keep her at bay he stayed here in the house so he would be safe and here when she returned after her study session.

* * *

" _Rin, I have a surprise for you" Haru teased playfully. She had a feeling he may like this, she had thought of him when he saw it. Now he would no longer be lonely anymore with this. Though she loved it dearly and had been given it as a present when she was small, she felt it was only right he borrow it for a short time while he was staying with her._

 _Rin perked his head and turned to look at her with curious eyes. He was more than used to being babied by Rin since he came to live with her. But as annoying as it could be sometimes, he did enjoy indulging himself. The fact he could take baths with her without being scolded or called a pervert was one of them, though he had to focus on not getting to excited during this time._

 _Haru smiled fondly and held out the stuffed toy to him. It was a small blue dolphin toy with a white patch on his belly with black shiny eyes. She had owned it since she was in elementary school, Makoto knowing how precious it was to her. But now she felt like Rin needed it more than her in this moment, given how lonely he could get sometimes._

 _She didn't doubt that Rin would take care of him, as stubborn as he was. Rin was actually the kind of guy who cared more than he let on. Every gift he ever received being precious to him. Such as when they went to Australia together, he could have asked anyone to go with him but instead he chose her. He had spent all that money on a second ticket for her._

 _Rin's eyes lit up with wonder and he stared at the soft blue toy. He knew that Haru loved dolphins or water, but he never saw her as the type of girl who loved stuffed animals._ _But what really surprised him was that Haru must have owned this since she was small. Yet she had taken such good care of it and was now giving it to him temporarily, so he wouldn't get lonely._

 _He reached out slowly and hesitantly took the toy from Haru. Gazing at it in awe, his maroon eyes filled with surprise and yet a sense of joy. He had never been given something so lovely before. He stroked its soft form gently with his fingers, wanting to nuzzle its snout and wave it in the air as if it was diving through the blue of the waves._

 _Haru saw his expression and straightened up and ruffled his hair affectionately "I'm leaving him in your care for now. He'll keep you company while I'm gone" she replied gently. It would make her absence easier. If he felt scared or confused, she didn't doubt flipper would help ease the troubles that may linger. He had helped her many times growing up when she was sad._

 _Rin looked up at her gratefully, this was the nicest thing anyone had done for him in a long time "Arigato Haru" he replied shyly. She didn't have to do this for him, but he was none the less happy that she had. Having a part of her with him when she was away. Though he didn't know what, he would have to make this up to her in some way for her kindness._

 _Haru then got up and headed to the front door, she was late as it was. She hated to leave the others waiting for too long. "I'll be back in half an hour, I left food in the fridge for you. Text me if anything goes wrong" she explains._ _There were snacks in the pantry and reheatable food in the fridge. They would help him get through the day before she came home after her study date with her friends. But she would spoil him when she got back._

* * *

Rin gripped the toy harder and buried his nose against it affectionately. It had been more than an hour and Haru still wasn't home and he was getting lonely. Having eaten the food in the fridge earlier. But he wasn't so much hungry anymore, no he had another sense of longing and discomfort inside of him. One that food could not quench or make any easier.

He had made sure to put his plates beside the sink by using a chair, his smaller form making getting about much harder. He had never realized how hard being a child was as his parents had always helped him in the past. Having forgotten how much more difficult some things had been as a kid, making him grateful he had been a grown up before.

But most of all, It made him wish Haru was here with him, she made things so much easier. But he felt bad that he had to rely on her for nearly everything, making him wonder if she secretly got fed up with having to watch over him all the time. I mean no matter what way you looked at it, people did think that she was a single parent or that he was her little brother.

Whenever they went out in public people stared or whispered at them, some giving Haru dirty looks to which she glared at them. Protecting Rin from their wrath no matter what the cost. Going out of her way to make sure he was cared for, safe and that nobody laid a hand on him. Trying to make sure that he never cried because of someone else's cruelty.

He didn't mind that she was studying and working hard for her future. He admired that about her, that despite the fact that she seemed hostile and quiet. She actually cared and worried more than she let on. She put others before herself and kept her feelings bottled up. Not because she didn't want to trouble people, but because she tended to take care of things in her own way. More reliable than she let on.

She had a naturally maternal soul that she rarely if ever showed, such as how much she cared for her friends. That and how she was so patient and understanding of his scared and confused demeanor during this time. She never got mad, she never lashed out at him and she never got bossy, she just listened to him and understood him without having to explain himself.

But that didn't mean he didn't miss her or get lonely. The lack of human contact causing him to act like a pet would when their owner would be away for long periods of time. Becoming troubled and antisocial. He was used to having people around him, though he did tend to spend a lot of time brooding. He liked to have that comfort that someone was nearby and if he wanted to talk to them he just needed to speak or find them.

Wanting to hide and the lack of going outside becoming something strange to him. Scared to go outside and yet longing to see the clouds and blue sky from somewhere other than the garden. To see the rest of the world, to have the background noise of other people in the crowd as he was lost to his own thoughts. Instead of the sound of birds chirping or the occasional drip of the tap.

But he knew that going outside by himself was dangerous. Things that didn't seem like they were scary would be to a child, as he saw everything from a new point of view that he hadn't before. He had no idea of how to get back should he become disorientated and what if someone he knew spotted him? How would he explain any of this?

" _Oh hey, it's me your childhood friend Rin Matsuoka. I know this sounds crazy but somehow, I was changed into a kid again, but I have no idea how. I've been living with Haru because she was the only person out of the bunch of you who wouldn't make a big scene"._

He sighed heavily and slowly collapsed onto the porch, still staring into space. He hugged the toy close to his chest, feeling comforted at having something to keep him company. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt as vulnerable as he did in this moment. Realizing how much easier everything was as a grown up, the things he wasn't capable of as a child.

He missed Haru, he was so used to having her around that being by himself felt strange. She had done so much for him during this time that being by himself was now an alien feeling to him. Her company and presence were something comforting to him, knowing she was still there even when he was ok. Just within reach and all he would have to do was call and she would be by his side.

He stared into the distance for what felt like forever, staring at the petals fall. Time had no meaning anymore, he had no idea of how long Haru had been gone. Or how long he would have to wait. He just wanted her to come home, to hear the front door open and for her to call his name. Apologizing for being late and bringing home food or coming to look for him just like always.

But instead it was silent, just the sound of the outdoors and village in the background. The house empty and silent, waiting for Haru to come back. But most likely had become caught up with her friends. He felt his eyes begin to slowly close, sleep overcoming him as he realized how tired he actually was. Still holding the stuffed toy as he felt the world around him grow dark and his eyelids heavier.

* * *

"In-chan…. Rin-chan…. RIN-CHAN!" a voice echoed in the distance. Growing louder and louder as he heard the tone become louder and more panicked. As if they had been in trouble. For a minute it sounded like they had been crying or were on the verge of crying, was this a bad dream? Had something bad happened while he had been asleep?

When she found him passed out on the porch she thought something bad had happened. He had red eyes showing he had been crying and looked very sad while sleeping. For a minute it had looked like he wasn't breathing too. Though she was usually a rational person, she couldn't help but panic when he hadn't responded to her when she called.

Rin shifted in his place, his eyes opening again as he held the toy. The world now brighter than he remembered, everything blurry as he adjusted to everything again. Realizing where he was. He looked up weakly, realizing he was still on the porch with the toy Haru gave him. Breathing in heavily and turning his head to see a very worried looking Haru sitting over him.

He was relieved that she had come home, he was worried she had forgotten about him. Thinking that she would never come home, and he would be stuck here all by himself. I mean a lot of people loved Haru and wanted her attention, there was nothing to stop her from living her life while he was trapped in a body that needed assistance and protection.

He didn't like too many people, he hated being in social situations for too long. Somewhere in growing up he had becoming socially awkward and an introvert, but her company was something he would always find comfort in. "Haru?" he asked weakly his tone still full of sleep. How long had he even been out? Time had felt so much longer when he was awake, while when he was asleep it had gone by so fast.

Haru relaxed but was still visibly worried, helping him sit up as he rubbed his weary eyes. She felt so bad for making him wait for so long, but Nagisa had dragged her around with the others insistently. She had eventually managed to sneak off and texted Makoto with an explanation. Knowing that Rin would be lonely and still waiting for her to come home. Which caused her to feel guilty.

"Gomen'nasai Rin. I was held back by Nagisa. You must have been worried about where I was" she apologized. Next time she would say no. There was no way she was leaving the house without him again. She had been way to worried about him, his crying face always rushing into her mind. The first time he showed up at her doorstep, sobbing and shaking. Calling out her name as he stood there defenseless and scared.

Rin softened, suddenly feeling bad for being so selfish. Now knowing that she was as worried as he had been about her. Showing that he had been right, she did care more than she let on. He then leaned against her, still groggy from sleep. She was so soft and warm, a comforting scent about her. He had never thought that he could miss her as much as he did, but he was glad she was back.

"I missed you Haru" he replied quietly. Next time she went out he was going with her, he would hide if their friends came. He didn't care, he wasn't staying in the house by himself again. Everything had been so quiet, deafening even. The quiet that was usually so peaceful had a creepy manner to it, causing him to think too much and all sorts of thoughts rush though his head.

Haru softened, wrapping her arms around him affectionately. A soft smile spreading across her face "Me too Rin, I shouldn't have left you behind" she apologized. She hadn't thought she would have taken as long as she did. She had just gotten so caught up in everything that she had forgotten how fast time flew. She hadn't been able to get away sooner, but next time she was just going to leave. Even if it meant abandoning her friends.

* * *

Haru sat on the porch with Rin on her lap, her arms still wrapped protectively around him. Both gazing into the distance together. Watching the white clouds roll through the sky like giant fluffy cotton balls in a wide ocean of blue. The occasional bird flying into the garden or off the roof, staring at them with curiosity before going off in search of food.

They had calmed down from their panicked state earlier, both now in a rational sense of mind. Apologies and reassurance being shared, once more allowing them to grow closer to one another. Understanding that neither had meant to make the other feel scared and lonely, but being apart for long periods of time was not good for them in their current state.

They were now just relaxing and taking it easy, Rin's wish finally being granted. Both of them enjoying some juice and ice together, sweets sat on a plate beside them. Haru having bought them while out, thinking about whether or not he would still he hungry despite leaving food. Knowing that a child's body tended to burn more energy due to them growing.

She knew that Rin wasn't completely helpless, but he still relied on her heavily for protection and support. God knows when this spell or whatever it was would break and Rin would return to his normal self again. She had bought it out of guilt, but knew it would make him happy. The two of them having shared a love of sweets since the both of them had been small. But it was funny that he was now such a thing again.

It was nothing fancy but some Taiyaki fish, a childhood favourite of hers. She knew it would cheer him up and she had been right. He was happily chewing on the treat while sat on her lap. A vanilla tasting treat with some red bean paste in the middle, as a child both of them had gotten one after dinner if they either ate everything or were well behaved.

Rin eagerly chewed on the sweet treat, having been so long since he had eaten such a thing. Since becoming a swimmer, he had been forced to change his diet, in order to use his body to his full potential. A lot of things had been sacrificed in order to obtain his dream, but every now and again he would give himself a break and indulge for a short time.

Though he had no idea when he would change back and how long he would be stuck like this. He was making the best of it, since it was rare nowadays that because of school and studies that he spent time with Haru at all. He felt bad at how his student life and goals were getting in the way of other things, such as repairing his friendship with his friends.

"Rin, you promise your ok now. That you really were feeling ok earlier?" she asked sternly. If he had felt sick at all or dizzy, he needed to tell her. She knew he didn't want her to worry, but she couldn't help but do so. She was aware that there were times that Rin didn't tell her things because he didn't want her to worry or faced them alone.

Rin blinked and stopped eating, how long would it take for her to be reassured. He had simply gotten tired and fallen asleep on the front porch. He was perfectly fine if not somewhat lonely. He had never seen Haru so worried before, she was usually so calm and unreadable. But to witness her so flustered was rather amusing, making him want to tease her just a little. As mean as that would be.

He sighed heavily, a low groan in his voice. He really hated it when she acted like this as it killed the mood "Geez Haru, stop worrying. You're a teenager, you don't want to get grey hairs already do you" he teased. He knew it was a bit far, but it was the only way he thought he could distract her. Knowing that afterwards it would make her smile again.

Haru was stunned by this, Rin was known for being cheeky, but this was a bit far for him. Had he really just made a comment about her hair? She couldn't quite believe that he had said such a thing. She then frowned crossly and reached up to pinch his cheek hard causing him to whine in complaint. "Don't make me consider spanking you" she warned. Though he was usually well behaved, that comment had been out of line.

Rin rubbed his sore cheek before smiling playfully "Just trying to cheer you up" he teased. But it had at least worked, he had managed to distract her even if it was for a brief period of time. But he would have to come up with a better excuse that didn't mean that Haru would punish him painfully for it afterwards as that wasn't very fun.

Haru scoffed, he really was a troublemaker. But he was starting to act like himself again, proving that the Rin she knew now was still in there. The playful rebel who liked to get a rise out of someone. She then took a bite out of her own snack, still holding Rin protectively. But she did feel better now. Though she hoped that Rin would think of a better comment to use next time when changing the topic.


End file.
